<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Femi-Nico by Lilly_di_Angelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971191">Femi-Nico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_di_Angelo/pseuds/Lilly_di_Angelo'>Lilly_di_Angelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheerleaders, F/F, Highschool AU, M/M, Pipabeth - Freeform, jercy - Freeform, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_di_Angelo/pseuds/Lilly_di_Angelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is not a girl. he's just feminine. He likes Will Solace the head cheerleader, and Will Solace needs more people on the Squad to be able to go to Semi-Finals. So, Nico volenteers him and his bois to join. On the squad there is drama, scandals, and gays. Luke and his squad the Titans are there too! Fuck them. And Nico is there to spill all the tea.</p><p>I, Lillian di Angelo, am on wattpad, and this is where this was first posted. Then, I realized people might steal it, so I decided to put it here. <br/>Enjoy, kisses!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     I pulled my hair up into a neat ponytail, and stepped back to look at myself in the mirror. Black hair done perfectly, eyelashes coated in mascara, and a dark purple dress. I smiled, satisfied with the look of his first day of high school. </p><p>I, Nico di Angelo, am not a girl, I'm just... feminine. Last year was a disaster. I was bullied on the daily, and was told to kill myself all the time. It got so bad that my dad and I went to the principal, who then told me that it was my fault for dressing like that. Middle school sucked, but I know that this year would be different. This year I have something I didn't have last year. </p><p>Friends. </p><p>My sister, Hazel, skipped 2 grades, first grade and 5th grade, so even though she is two years younger than me, she was already in high school. Also, she had her boyfriend, Frank, and the siblings had a bunch of older friends they met at camp one year. Their names were Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and Reyna. So, I'm pretty excited. I grabbed my black bag that was decorated with pins, and rushed downstairs where Hazel was waiting at the door. </p><p>"Here," she said, handing him a food bar. </p><p>I unwrapped it, and began eating as Hazel led him to Frank's car. </p><p>"Hey Hazel. Hey Nico," Frank said, as we hopped in. </p><p>Frank kissed Hazels cheek, and started the car. </p><p>"Excited?" he asked the two. </p><p>"Yes!" Hazel squealed, "I can't wait to see how much everyone changed over the summer!" </p><p>I smiled at how adorable Hazel and Frank were together. I wished I had someone, but unfortunately, I am as single as a very gay Pringle. Frank parked his car, and we walked over to where the rest of the group was in front of the school. </p><p>"Heyyy, Nicoo!" Leo exclaimed, wrapping an arm around him. </p><p>"Oh yay. It's Leo," i said in a flat voice. </p><p>"Look at you all grown up in your pretty little dress," Leo said, grinning. </p><p>I glared at him. </p><p>"Dude, you're going to get dress coded in that," Jason said. </p><p>"Um, I think she'll get dress coded before <em>I </em>do," I replied, pointing to girl wearing a super short skirt and a super low crop top. </p><p>"It's like she's trying to wear the least amount of clothes possible," Hazel giggled. </p><p>"Oh that slut? That's my half-sister Drew," Piper laughed.</p><p> I smiled and looked around at all the students. On the grass, I saw a group of cheerleaders doing flips and stuff. One guy did five back handsprings in a row, and all the other cheerleaders went crazy yelling and stuff. The dude laughed and OMGS! He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had curly blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. His smile was gorgeous and had adorable freckles sprinkled across his nose. He must've felt me looking at him, because he looked over at me. He looked me in the eyes, and flashed me a grin. I blushed and looked away. </p><p>"Who's that?" I asked Jason, hoping the blush had faded from his cheeks. </p><p>Jason grinned "That's Will Solace. Head cheerleader, and extremely gay and single."</p><p>"Why do you wanna know?" Percy teased, resting his wenis on my shoulder. </p><p>"Uhhh.... Just wondering." I said, shoving Percy off. </p><p>The warning bell rang, and I rushed off to find my class. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it. </p><p>"Hey, you need help?" a voice asked me. </p><p>I looked up to see Will Solace standing in front of me. </p><p>"Um, yes, I can't find my class." I managed to get out. </p><p> "What class?" he asked. </p><p>"Math with Mr. D." I said. </p><p>"Oh, I have that class. It's right over there. Follow me!" Will grabbed my hand, and dragged the two of us over to the class. </p><p>They sat down in the only empty two seats next to each other, just as the bell rang. The teacher came in, and started talking, but I didn't pay attention. He was too busy staring at the gorgeous boy sitting next to him. </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Okay so, first of all, can we just ignore the fact that I can't spell? Thanks. Anyway, I'm really happy about this fic, and I would like to dedicate it to............. myself. </b>
  <b>Okay sorry I'll leave now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: OMG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not putting a summary<br/>Also wtf i have to have a certain amount of characters????<br/>um???<br/>pardon???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Will's POV</b>
</p><p>              I sat next to Kayla and Cecil at the cheerleader table. I mindlessly tapped the table with my fingers, until Kayla reached out and put her hand on top of mine. </p><p>"Stop it," she said. </p><p>"Sorry," I replied, not really sorry. </p><p>   I stared across the cafeteria to where Nico was sitting with his friends. Nico sat with all the cool kids. Everyone called them 'The Seven', but there was also Reyna and now Nico </p><p>"So, who's the guy you like?" Cecil asked, snapping him out of his trance. </p><p>"Huh?" I said, turning pink. </p><p>"You know, the one you've been staring at this whole time," he added heplfully.  </p><p>A few of the other cheerleaders giggled. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. </p><p>Kayla looked over at the Seven's table. "Oh, is it that new girl?" Kayla asked. </p><p>"He's a boy," I said immediately, then realized what Kayla had done,"Hey!"</p><p> "You said it not me," she grinned </p><p>Lou Ellen, who sat in front of me turned around to look at Nico. "Aw, he's cute! You should ask him out," she said. </p><p>"Wah? What if he says no?" I squeaked. </p><p>Austin shrugged. "You won't know what he'll say until you ask him," he said. </p><p>I sighed, and watched The Seven wave their hands at Nico, shooing him away. Nico rolled his eyes, and began walking away from them... and towards me. </p><p>"OMGS he's coming this way!!!" I squealed. </p><p>"Oh my gods Will," Kayla laughed. </p><p>Nico stopped in front of me, brushing a piece of his black hair that had fallen in front of his doe eyes. "Hey Will, I was wondering if you didn't already have a partner, if you wanted to be my partner for the Science project...?" Nico sorta asked.  <b>(why does that remind me of that one vine)</b></p><p>"Sure. I'd love to," I said, hoping it didn't sound to desperate. </p><p>Nico gave me the cutest smile I'd ever seen. "Great! Here, give me your phone, and I'll put my number in it," he said, holding out his hand. </p><p>I handed him hmy phone, and Nico put his number in. I looked at the contact and smiled. </p><p>"Di Angelo? That's like, Italian right?" I asked. </p><p>Nico nodded, "Ya. That's where I'm from," he replied. </p><p>"Oh, that's your accent," I said. </p><p>Nico cocked his head,"Accent? I don't have an accent."   </p><p>"Yes you do. A light accent, but it's still there," I giggled. </p><p>"You have an accent too. An American accent," Nico pointed out.</p><p> "He has a southern accent," Lou Ellen butt in.</p><p>"Ha. I should get back to my friends, but I'll text you later," Nico said.</p><p> He waved goodbye, then walked away. I sighed dreamily. </p><p>"You guys, he talked to me! He asked for my number!" I giggled. </p><p>"Text him," Kayla said. </p><p>"What should I say?" Will asked, opening up Nico's contact.</p><p> "Umm, say, 'you want to come over to my house after school to work on the project?'" Lou Ellen stated obviously. </p><p>"Oh. Okay!" I exclaimed. </p><p>I typed it in and sent it. Across the cafeteria, I watched Nico look at his phone, and smile. He looked up and me, then back down to his phone. Nico had said 'Sure.' </p><p> "Yay! He said yes! Omg, I just realized something. What if he's not gay?" Will gasped. </p><p>Everyone rolled their eyes.</p><p> "Are you kidding? Please tell me your kidding," Austin said. </p><p>I shook my head, "I'm serious guys."    </p><p>Cecil patted my arm, "Dude. He's wearing a dress shorter than the girl's uniform. I think he's gay." </p><p> I frowned, "That's so rude you guys. You can't assume stuff like that."</p><p>"Okay whatever. Ask him then," Austin said. </p><p>I huffed, crossing my arms, "Fine, I will."</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Oh yes queens, that title freaking suuucked. Hey look you guys! I made a point that u can't assume someone's sexuality based on what they look like! I mean, Nico </b>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <b> gay... but you know that's okay. I was going to make it like a joke, and then I realized how messed up that is, I mean, I hate it when people assume my sexuality. Because stupid people at my old school's thought process was like, "Well, we know she has a crush on a guy.. But omgs, she just hugged her bff (who is a girl 2) that means she's lesbian!" I'm just like.. What. no. Nobody knew i was bi until I told them. It was pathetic. It's like they forget that's even a sexuality. SoOoOoOoOoO..... yea. I just realized it sounded like I have a crush on my BFF... no. Jessica, you are wonderful and beautiful, (and I almost kissed you that one time) but no. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Lilly ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's me from the future. They were right. I'm a lesbian...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>edited 4/15/20</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: im in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WARNING: Very cringey chapter. I recommend skipping. All that happens is Nico basically rapes Will with his eyes. It-it's bad. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I felt like a spy. All my friends said they would allow me to go to Wills (I guess I need their permission...) as long as I texted updates every 10 minutes. We arrived at Wills house, and after we kicked our shoes off, Will turned and smiled at me. </p><p>"My room's upstairs. C'mon."</p><p> We walked up the steps, and I texted to the chat "I'm in." as a joke. I probably got about 200 texts all screaming, "In his room?" (Hazel) "In his life" (Jason) "In his pants?" (Percy and Leo). I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone into my bag. Idiots. (except Hazel). I walked in to Wills room, and was almost blinded by his bright yellow eyes. I momentarily forgot I was in a super hot cheerleaders room, and like the childish IDIOT I amyelled, "Holy schist, I'm blinded!" I clapped my hand over my mouth. Will turned bright pink and giggled nervously. </p><p> Welp, this is off to a GREAT start. </p><p>"Do you, um, want to start working on the project?" he asked me. </p><p>"Sure." I said. </p><p>We sat down on his bed, and awkwardly stared at each other for 3 minutes, I felt super nervous, until I realized. Nico. You are making this beautiful blonde creature nervous. Time to have fun. Now, peasants, have you ever flirted with someone just because you can? Not like, throwing yourself on someone, but just slightly.... It's so freaking fun. </p><p>"So," I said, looking at Will from under my eyelashes, "where should we start?" </p><p>I put one leg over the other, and gave him a flirty smile. </p><p>"Uhhh.." Will said staring at me. </p><p>I giggled, and picked up my pencil. "So, the assignment is to upcycle something so we can use it for everyday use." I said, reading off what I had written during science. </p><p>"We could do a water bottle." Will said, seeming to find his voice. </p><p>I pouted. "Everybody is going to do a water bottle. We need something more... original." I moved closer towards him. "You're smart," I said, resting my head on his shoulder and looking up at him, "think of something." </p><p>At this point he was bright red, and I could hear his heart pounding. </p><p>"Uhhhh, I can barely think with you this close to me." he muttered. </p><p>I giggled again, and moved away. </p><p>"We should go down to my attic and see if there is anything up there we could upcycle." Will said.</p><p> I hopped up off the bed. "Good idea! Let's go." I said. </p><p>We walked up to his attic, and I gulped nervously. What if he was going to kill me up here? He reached out, and turned on the light.</p><p> "Okay, so, most of this stuff I'm sure my parents don't care if we use them, but we should ask for the nice looking stuff." </p><p>I pick up an old leather boot. "We should use this." I said. </p><p>"Ya. We could use it to decorate something." He agreed. </p><p>"We could make... a phone case!" I exclaimed. </p><p>"We could build it with plastic first, them cover it in the leather." Will said nodding. </p><p>We grabbed all the supplies we needed, and went back down to his room. I got so caught up in all the fun in building a phone case, I completely forgot all about trying to be flirty. We laughed and talked and built. We got the frame done, and I opened up my phone.</p><p> "I have like, ten minutes." I said. </p><p>"Unless you want to stay for dinner." Will said.</p><p> I smiled shyly. "Sure. Let me tell my dad." I pulled out my phone and texted him, and also texted the 7 that I'd be staying. </p><p>"Okay, I can stay." I said.</p><p> "You wanna keep working on the case or no?" Will asked. </p><p>"Naw." I said. </p><p>I leaned back against the bed. </p><p>"I barely know you. Let's talk." I said. </p><p>"Okay. Um, hi my name's Will Solace." He said grinning. </p><p>"Nico di Angelo." I replied.</p><p> "Just wondering, are you straight?" Will asked me.</p><p> I stared at him. "No." I said. </p><p>"Sooo... are you gay, or no." Will asked me.</p><p> I rolled my eyes. "Will, I'm gay." I said.</p><p> Has he not noticed that I've been flirting with him this whole time? </p><p>"Oh. Huh. That's cool." he said awkwardly. </p><p>I leaned against him. "And you gay, huh?" I asked, just to make sure. </p><p>"No." he said. My eyes widened, and moved away. </p><p>"Sorry! I thought you-" I began, but he cut me off with, "I'm polysexual." he grinned at me. </p><p>"You fucking..." I growled.</p><p> Will burst out laughing. </p><p>"You- you- hahaha" I rolled my eyes again. </p><p>Will finished giggling. </p><p>"Idiota." I huffed.</p><p> "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it!" He said, still grinning.</p><p> I laid down on the floor, and closed my eyes. Maybe he really doesn't like me. Maybe I'm coming on to strong. Wills voice interrupted my thoughts.</p><p> "Can I braid your hair?" </p><p>I smiled. "Sure."</p><p> I sat up, and took my hair out of its ponytail, and shook it around a little.</p><p> He began to braid my hair. "Nicoo, your hair is SO soft." he gushed. I smiled.</p><p> "Thanks." I said. </p><p>He finished soon, and I stood up, and looked in the mirror</p><p>. "Whoa! This is SO good!" I exclaimed.</p><p> He had done two dutch braids down my head. He smiled. "Thanks!" he said.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>
  <b>I learned that polysexual is a thing, so I started googling all the other things, so I might put some of the stuff I learn in here. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>                          ~Lilly </b>
</p><p>
  <b>You guys, I'm re-reading this chapter... Nico's, like, seducing Will. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I like... came to fic this but... it was to bad.... I just can't even with this chapter. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Awkward Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Everyone makes Nico seem so shy, but like, in the books he's not shy at all. He just knows when and when not to talk. Mad respect bro.</b>
</p><p>My mom popped her head through the doorway, her brown curls spilling across her shoulders. "Boys, dinner!" she said. " </p><p>'Kay mom, we're coming." I said. </p><p>I stood up and offered my hand to Nico. "Need a hand kind sir?" I said jokingly. </p><p>Nico played along, batting his eyelashes at me. He accepted my hand and said, "thank you. What a gentleman." He said. </p><p>We giggled and rushed down stairs to the dinner table. </p><p>"Mom, Dad, uh, Kayla I guess this is Nico." </p><p>My mom, gave Nico a warm smile. "I'm Naomi." she said. </p><p>"Hello." Nico said shyly. </p><p>My dad grinned at Nico then said, "My name is Apollo, but I'm sure soon you'll be able to call me dad in law." </p><p>Mom elbowed him, and he laughed and winked at me. </p><p>"Oh. Um. Hi." Nico stammered turning red.</p><p> Kayla giggled. We sat down, and my mom served us all salad and mushroom soup. </p><p>"Is the soup okay?" Mom asked Nico. He must have recovered from my dad, because he gave her a charming smile. </p><p>"It's delicious. The best soup I've ever tasted." He said. </p><p>My mom beamed and thanked him. Dam. I saw Kayla rolled her eyes at that, so I whispered to her. "Go on roll your eyes. I maybe you'll find a brain back there." she glared at me and elbowed me in the stomach, which made me choke on my water. Nico turned to me looking extremely concerned. </p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p> I nodded, turning red. My dad snickered and I glared at him. </p><p>"So boys, what where you working on up there?" He asked Nico and I. </p><p>"School work." I said. </p><p>"Ah. Chemistry?" My dad teased. </p><p>I turned redder than before, if possible. Nico smirked. "Something like that." he said. </p><p>"Science project!" I exclaimed. </p><p>"That too." Nico giggled. </p><p>Kayla snorted. "What was the best part of your day sweetie?" my mom asked Kayla, saving me from further embarrassment. </p><p>Unfortunately, Kayla had other plans. "Probably lunch. Will was totally obsessing over Nico the whole time." Kayla said innocently. </p><p>"The team got in to the semi finals!!" I blurted. </p><p>This got everyone's attention. "Really! Wow!" Mom exclaimed. </p><p>"But so did one of the beat teams. The Titans." Kayla said. </p><p>"How do cheerleaders compete? I thought they just do flips at boys games." </p><p>All of us dropped our spoons and stared at Nico. "What?" </p><p>I took a deep breath and patted his shoulder. "Listen child. Cheerleaders have routines that we perform. We do cheer the teams on, and attempt to pump up students, but our school competes with the other schools, just like all the other sports teams. Finally this year we got in the semi-finals." I explained. </p><p>"Ohh. Cool I should come watch you do your thing sometime. I've never been to any school games. Clashes with my vibe." Nico said. </p><p>Kayla picked up all the dishes, and then we heard a knock on the door. </p><p>"Must be my dad. I'll see you tomorrow Will and Kayla. Thank you for dinner Naomi." Nico said. </p><p>"I'll walk you to the door." I quickly said. </p><p>Nico gave me that adorable smile of his, that I knew he was making cute on purpose, but it still affects me. "Why thank you." he said softly. </p><p>We walked to the door, and right before he went to open it he turned around and smiled at me. He stood on his toes, and pulled me forward with by pulling on my shirt. He kissed me softly then whispered, "Bye Will." Then he slipped out the door, leaving me there wide eyed and bright red.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I walked up to Kayla Friday after school, because we have lockers near each other, and I didn't know where Will was. </p><p>"Hey Kayla. Where is Will." </p><p>Kayla grinned at me, slamming her locker shut and flipping her green hair. "OoOoo, you looking for Willlllll?" she giggled. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, and blushed. "Yes Kayla. Where is he?" I asked. </p><p>"He's in the gym at practice. C'mon, I'm going there." She said, walking down the hall.</p><p> I quickly followed after her, anxious to see Will. We entered the gym, and Kayla ran over to Will who was talking to a bunch of other cheerleaders. He looked really stressed. </p><p>Kayla ran over to him yelling "Willllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!! Nico wants to talk to youuu!!!!!!!" She shrieked. </p><p>The cheerleaders giggled and Will ran over to me. "Hey Nico. Let's talk outside because y'know." He motioned to his friends. </p><p>"Okay." I said.</p><p> We stepped outside and he smiled at me. "So." he said. </p><p>"So." I said. </p><p>"Um, you kissed me." he said awkwardly. </p><p>I nodded. "Yep. So like, is that a bad thing or..." I asked nervously. "</p><p>Oh no no, it was.. Good." Will said. </p><p>I stared at him. This was officially the most awkward moment I have ever shared with someone. He obviously didn't like me back. What was I thinking, coming to high school all confident? Nothing changed since last year. I'm still the confused boy who doesn't know the difference between boy clothes and girl clothes. </p><p>"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you!!" I said, quickly turning away. </p><p>"Wait!" Will exclaimed, grabbing on to my shoulder and whipped me around so fast I almost fell over. </p><p>His arm was around my waist, our faces inches apart. "I like you Nico. A lot. I'm crazy about you. Kayla told me to play it cool, but obviously I didn't do a very good job." Will said, letting a small smile on his lips at the last part. </p><p>All a sudden, all my confidence came back. I smiled and whispered, "Obviously." then, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. </p><p>Not like before, this one was different. It was intense and full of passion. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me close. Our mouths moved together in sync, and we probably would've kept going if Lou Ellen hadn't walked out of the gym.</p><p> "Will.. oh. Oopsie." Will and I jumped, and Will dropped me on the floor. </p><p>I fell down, banging my elbow. "Ow. Shit. Really?" I grumbled. </p><p>"Sorry! " Will squeaked.</p><p> He helped me up, and Lou Ellen cleared her throat, reminding us that she was still there.</p><p> "Um, we need you inside. We have news." Will nodded, and looked down to me. </p><p>"Wanna come?" he asked. </p><p>"Sure." I said.</p><p> I followed Lou and Will back into the gym where Austin stood with a grim look on her face. </p><p>"We lost 3 more to the Titans." he said. </p><p>"Shit." Will groaned slapping his forehead. </p><p>"Hey, um, guys, care to explain what's going on." I said. </p><p>Cecil cleared his throat. "Well, we're the best cheerleading team, but lately, or team members have been leaving us to join the Titans our rival school's team. We know don't have enough members to compete." Will sighed, and Kayla wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>"Oh fuck. That's horrible!" I exclaimed.</p><p> "Do you happen to know anyone who could cheer for us?" Austin asked hopefully. </p><p>"Ummm, I'll ask my friends. But also... I'd be glad to.. Try." I said. </p><p>Will raised his eyebrows. "You can cheer?" he asked. </p><p>"Um, I not really. But I can do this..." I said. I took a deep breath and raised my arms and... (insert impressive gymnastic moves here). </p><p>I landed on my feet and turned around to see all of the teams shocked faces. I blushed. "That was bad. Sorry." I said nervously. </p><p>"Holy fucking shit Nico. That was SO good!" Cecil gushed. </p><p>"Oh my god... you can help us!" Will exclaimed rushing over to me.</p><p> I grinned. "Yay!" I squealed.</p><p>time skip brought to you by me</p><p> </p><p>At lunch the next day I hatched a brilliant plan to get my friends to join the team. Step one: Tell them about Will. I sent Will away to go sit at his table like normal, and I approached mine. </p><p>"Hey Nico." Jason said, moving so I could sit next to him. </p><p>"Hey." I said. I smoothed out my skirt, and looked at my friends. </p><p>Everyone was there except Piper. "Where is Piper?" I asked.</p><p> I needed there at once.</p><p> "Oh. She's talking to Lacy... oh she's coming." Percy said. </p><p>Piper walked over grinning, hers eyes not once leaving me. </p><p>"So Nico. Did you have fun yesterday after school?" she asked. </p><p>I Narrowed my eyes at her. "Wha-what do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. </p><p>"Lacy just told me that you and Will were making out in the hallway after school!" She said grinning. </p><p>The 7 +Reyna gasped, and I took a long sip of my water. </p><p>When I set it down I look Piper in the eye and said, "Will and I." </p><p>Yes queens. I corrected her grammar because I'm spicy like that. Of course Percy and Jason started squealing and Hazel clapped her hands excitedly. I smirked. Step 2: Will. If Will were paying attention he should be coming soon... ah, here he comes. He made his way across the cafeteria, (almost) everybody staring at him, practically drooling. He came by me, putting his strong arms around my waist. He acted like he didn't see my whole table staring at him. </p><p>"Hey baby." he said, kissing my cheek. </p><p>I tried not to turn red or squeal. I gave him my cutest most flirty smile and said, "Mi amour." </p><p>Annabeth's mouth dropped open, and Hazel made this strange sound like a dying duck or something. </p><p>"Oh. My. God." Percy gasped. </p><p>"I think I might die from cuteness!!" Jason exclaimed. </p><p>I bit my lip and blushed lightly. </p><p>"Awww." Calypso sighed. </p><p>Have I ever mentioned that I can be very cute when I want to? </p><p> "May I sit with you guys?" Will asked the other dudes. </p><p>"Of course! Move Percy." Hazel said. </p><p>Percy moved over and Will sat next to me. I began the first faze of stage three. <br/><br/></p><p>"So Will. Did you get any recruits?" I asked. </p><p>Will sighed and shook his head. "No. I guess cheering just isn't cool anymore." he said. </p><p>"Wait wait wait wait. Recruits? Cheering? What are we talking about?" Leo asked. </p><p>I tilted my head to the side, in a way that I'm sure is adorable. "Oh. Will needs more cheerleaders or else his team won't be able to compete. A bunch of people left to cheer for the Titans.." I said sadly. </p><p>I scanned all my friends faces. "If only there was a group of 9 people we know that are strong and pretty good at gymnastics." I said flatley. </p><p>"Oh hell no." Piper said. I pouted. </p><p>"Piper pleaseeeee? Will needs your help! Actually, so do I because I'm on the team now!" I exclaimed. </p><p>"Well, if it helps my little bro, I'm in" Percy said. </p><p>Will frowned. "Wait. Are you guys-" </p><p>"No" I said, cutting him off. </p><p>"I'll help too." said Hazel. </p><p>"If Hazel's doing it, so will I." said Frank.</p><p> "Peer pressure. I'm in." Leo said.</p><p> "Sure. Whatever." said Calypso.</p><p> "Um, I guess." Annabeth said.</p><p> "I'll do it too." Jason said. </p><p>"Well, everyone's doing it soooo. Sure." Piper sighed. </p><p>We all looked at Reyna expectantly. "Ugh. Fine." she huffed.</p><p> "Yays!" Will exclaimed. </p><p>I smiled happily. "now we can compete! Let's go tell the others!" I said. Will and I got up and went to his table to spread the good news. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: I've got spirit, how 'bout you (no)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I would just like to remind all of you guys that I am a horrible cheerleader, and I know nothing about the moves. I do not know what anything is called, but I try.</b>
</p><p>Turns out my friends are horrible cheerleaders.</p><p>      I mean, Calypso and Hazel are good, but I'm a little concerned about Percy and Piper. Like. More than a little concerned. Extremely concerned. Jason is talented too, and Leo is almost as good as me. Will is the best teacher and team captain, and he lets me wear a skirt and the boys shirt. But I do girl parts in routines because I'm tiny. Today at practice, we all stood around stretching out. Will walked in holding his clipboard, and smiled at us. </p><p>"Alright guys. Let's start with practicing catches and flips. Get into groups of three. 2 boys and a girl or 2 boys and a Nico." Will said. </p><p>Cecil, Will, and I all partnered up and I pushed myself up and flipped into the air. Cecil and Will caught me easily. </p><p>"Nice guys." Will said. </p><p>I smiled them stepped far in front of them. I took a deep breath then did 3 back handsprings, and a flip. Cecil and Will caught me so I was standing on their hands, and I jumped up, did mid air splits, then they caught me in hammock position.</p><p> "Perfect! I should put that in the routine. You two, practice your moves. Imma finish this." Will sat down on the bleachers and began writing stuff.</p><p> I walked over to Piper, Jason, and Leo. Piper was struggling to do her flips. </p><p>"UGH! Why is this so hard??" she cried. </p><p>"Chill Piper. I'll help you." I said, patting her shoulder.</p><p> I showed her how to stand, and how to move and all that. In no time, she was able to do her flip okay. It was a start. I went over to Will to check out what he was doing. </p><p>"Almost done?" I asked him. </p><p>"YES!" he exclaimed</p><p>. I jumped back, alarmed. "Wha-what?" I whimpered. </p><p>"I have created the most amazing routine EVER!" he yelled, pumping a fist into the air.</p><p> "Okay then. Care to show us it?" I said. </p><p>"Oh. Right, hehe. You guys! Come over here! The routine is ready!" Will yelled to the rest of the squad. </p><p>Everyone came over, and Will started placing us into our, well, places. Then finally, <b>*Insert super awesome cheerleading routine* </b> We practiced that about 5 times, then we all decided practice was over. </p><p>"We should do something to celebrate our awesomeness!" Leo exclaimed. </p><p>"Great idea! Everyone, get on your team sweatshirts we are getting ice cream." Will said. </p><p>"You paying?" Lou Ellen teased. </p><p>"Haha, no." Will said. </p><p>We all grabbed our stuff, agreeing to meet at our fave ice cream shop <b>(just think of ur fave one. ) </b>I got into Will's car, and we drove to the place, everyone behind us in their own cars, or their friends. Arriving, we all ordered ice cream, and took up two booths. Just when we were all having fun, another group came in. They were cheerleader, with black and dark yellowy gold uniforms. In the front was a guy with shaggy blonde hair, a scar on his face and gold eyes. Next to him was a boy with black hair that flopped over his left eye. I looked closely and saw he didn't actually have an eye there, just an eye patch. Then, there was a guy who was extremely pale and skinny, with light blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Behind them stood 3 girls who looked like triplets, and 2 more a girl with red hair, and another with curly black. The gold eye guy smirked and walked up to us. </p><p>"Move losers. You're in our seats." he said. </p><p>"Is this math class? No it's not, there is no assigned seats." Kayla snapped. </p><p>"Beat it Luke." Cecil added. </p><p>The guy, Luke I guess, rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Get outta here. This is Titan territory." the eyepatch guy growled. </p><p>"Uh, looks like the Gods are here. So, bye bye one eye." Lou Ellen said standing up. </p><p>The rest of us followed her lead, standing up and glaring, I guess to intimidate them or something. The black haired girl stepped forward and eyeballed Lou. </p><p>"Well I mean, fatty here wants to gobble up as much ice cream as she can. I guess cheerleaders over there aren't as pretty as they used to." she said smirking. </p><p>Lou gasped and Piper yelled "Bitch!!" the girl's eyes flashed red, and she flung herself at Piper, but Luke grabbed her arm. </p><p>"Don't waste your time on these sluts Kelli." he said. </p><p>With that, the group stalked away. "Holy fuck. Who are they?" I asked. </p><p>"The Titans. The leader is Luke Castellan. He used to go to our school, but he moved to that school a few years ago. The guy with the eyepatch is Ethan Nakamura. Same story with him. The other dude is Octavian, not sure of his last name, and he goes to our school, but he's on that team. The black one, who was being a bitch, is Kelli. She's a slut. Constantly flirting with everyone, especially Luke. The redhead is her friend Tammi. The three other girls are triplets, and they're Lou Ellen sisters." Will explained. </p><p>"Ugh, half sisters." Lou Ellen corrected. </p><p>"Um, well, we should get home." Hazel said. </p><p>"Same. See you guys tomorrow." Annabeth said. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Put your pom poms in the air (like you just don't care)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hella long title, but okay. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trigger Warning: There are gay slurs. But you're here for Solangelo so you're probably used to it</p><p>The day of our first game came quickly, and I was hyperventilating in the bathroom. I put my hair into pigtails, then braids, then my usual ponytail, and then took it all down again. I didn't really care about my hair that much, but what if I fuck up? Will would be so disappointed. The whole school would laugh. Not that I really care, I'm used to it. I have already earned the lovely nickname of fag from most of the kids at school. </p><p>Just as I decided a ponytail would do fine, 3 guys on the football team came in. One was a buff guy who enjoys writing fag on my locker with his girlfriend Drew's lipstick. The two other guys were slim guys who I'd never actually seen away from the main dude. I think his name is Chad or something. Let's call him Chad.</p><p>"Hey fAg! Where's your little fAg boyfriend fAg?" he laughed.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and continued with my hair. Satisfied with it, I leaned down to get my bag, but one of Chads sidekicks shoved me. I flew forward and banged my face against the porcelain sink. Pain filled my head, and my nose and lip began to bleed.</p><p>"He asked you a question." the sidekick spat.</p><p>I looked up and glared at him. Before I could stop myself, I said, "Why? You want to bang him, you gay fucker?"</p><p>His eyes widened and his whole face turned red with anger. I grabbed my bag and crawled past the guys.</p><p>"GET BACK HERE!" he roared.</p><p>I don't think so. I stood up and took off running toward the locker room. Blood seeped between my fingers, coating the hand that was holding my nose and mouth. IN the entrance of the locker room I ran into someone and fell on my ass.</p><p>"The fu-Nico!" I heard Percy's voice cry.</p><p>Percy was standing over me with a concerned look on his face. He held out his hand to help me up.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked</p><p>"Nothing," I said.</p><p>"It certainly doesn't look like nothing." Percy huffed.</p><p>"Well once I get cleaned up I will be fine. Move before Will se-"</p><p>Too late. Will came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>"NiCo! Oh mY gOsh aRe yOu oKaY????" he shrieked, rushing over to me.</p><p>"I'm fine Will. A little blood don't hurt." I replied.</p><p>"That is NOT the saying, a little blood <em>do</em> hurt. Oh my, lemme see, maybe I have some band aids in my locker..." he mumbled.</p><p>"Will, no. Band aids don't fix broken noses. Anyway, I'll just rinse off the blood, and I'll be good as new." I said to him,</p><p>I wiggled out of his grip and quickly rinsed off my bloody face and hand. In the locker room bathroom mirror I saw Will leaning against the doorframe. I turned around, and he gave me a faint smile.</p><p>"Sorry for freaking out. I get worried." he said.</p><p>I smiled back at him. "Will, it's fine. I understand."</p><p>He grinned at me. "It's your first game! Aren't you excited!" he said.</p><p>I shrugged. "I mean, it's more for the football team. So, meh." I replied.</p><p>"Well, our football team sucks, so." WIll snickered.</p><p>"True, true." I agreed. <br/>He motioned his head towards the exit. "Ready? Let's go stretch." he said.</p><p>I took a deep breath and walked out of the locker room with Will. The sun shone bright in my eyes, and I squinted towards the crowd. The stands were packed with students in gold and blue, with a small section of black and yellow of the other school. Looking around the fields I accidently made eye contact with CHad. His lip curled and he stormed over to me.</p><p>"Uh-oh," I whispered. <br/>"Uh, Nico, why is Dylan coming towards us?"<br/>Ah Dylan. That's his name.</p><p>"Hey fAg? Done fucking your fAg boyfriend fAg?" he guffed.</p><p>His idiot friends all began laughing. Wills fist curled, and I smiled prettily.</p><p>"Ya, it was great. Thanks for asking. Toodles." I said sweetly.</p><p>I grabbed Will's wrist and rushed off to the cheerleader section before Dylan could react. So we had plenty of time. <br/>"Whoa that was smooth," he said. <br/>"That's me." I smirked.</p><p>Will turned to the rest of the team and let out a shrill whistle.</p><p>"Gods Will! What?" Kayla yelled, cupping her ears with her hands.</p><p>Will ignored her and pointed to the field.</p><p>"Come on guys. It's time." he said.</p><p>We stepped on the middle of the field, and I stared up to the bleachers. Their eyes were glued on us, and I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I looked over to the rest of the team. Lou Ellen, Kayla, and Lacy waved to the crowd, pumping them up. Austin and the Stolls did backflips and other cool tricks. I bit my lip, and glanced up to Will. He looked down at me and nudged my shoulder.</p><p>"We got this." He said,</p><p>Will clapped his hands and walked across the field to his spot. We got in formation, and waited for our cue. Kayla, the lead girl of most of our routines, gave the crowd a huge grin clapped her hands twice, and we began.</p><p>Hey you fans (<em>ready position, daggers, straight out punch in front of chest</em>)</p><p>Do you have Olympian spirit? (<em>right K into left corner</em>)</p><p>If you do, get out of your seats and share it! (<em>rotate corner to the right, crouch down low, jump up and spread eagle</em>)</p><p>Strut to the left, strut to the right (<em>shuffle to the left side, shuffle to the right side</em>)</p><p>Strut in a circle, put up your dukes and fight (<em>turn in a circle and then crouch in a fighting stance with fists lifted</em>)</p><p>Do you have the spirit? (<em>left K into right corner</em>)</p><p>Get out of your seats and share it! (<em>motion fans up and end with jumps and tumbling section</em>)</p><p>The crowd roared, and we yelled things like "Let's go Gods," and loud whoops. We ran off the field so the game could begin.</p><p>"Okay. All the girls and Nico, get lined up. You guys know what to do." Will directed.</p><p>And we did. Every time they scored we did a little routine, and when the crowd started to seem depressed that we suck so much, we all chimed in for our defense cheer. Which is just waving our pom poms and yelling defense. When halftime came, we got back out on the field for our halftime cheer.</p><p>Ten yards, twenty yards, thirty yards</p><p>Go! (Jason, Percy, Austin backflip)</p><p>Forty yards, fifty yards, sixty yards</p><p>Go! (Piper and Annabeth frontflip)</p><p>Our Gods can run (All right k)</p><p>Our Gods can punt (All left k)</p><p>Our Gods will cheer (pom poms on hips, guys arms in the air)</p><p>As we do this stunt</p><p>(We did a pyramid here with Kayla on the top)</p><p>Go, Gods, go!</p><p>Go, Gods, go go go! (Kayla flips off, and the Stolls who were not in the pyramid caught her)</p><p>The crowd went wild, stomping their feet and yelling "GO GODS GO!"</p><p>Even though I wasn't one of the main cheerleaders, I felt the adrenaline pulsing through me. The accomplished feeling of, "Holy shit. I made them this pumped."</p><p>The rest of the game we cheered with so much energy, and even though we lost 50-20 we all left with huge smiles on our faces.</p><p>"Need a ride home?" Will asked me as we grabbed our bags from the locker room.</p><p>"I mean, sure," I replied, "let me tell Hazel and Frank."</p><p>I quickly texted Hazel to go on without me, and then Will and I went out to his car. He started the engine then looked at me. <br/>"Home right away?" he asked.</p><p>I smiled slyly. "What's the other option?"<br/><br/></p><p>Let's just say I picked the other option.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1,331 words. Hope you guys liked it :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~Lilly</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: We goin' to McDonalds?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will and I went on a date the next week. We went and saw a movie, and then got doughnuts from Voodoo doughnuts. We were walking through on the side walk, eating the doughnuts and holding hands, when I noticed a lady glare at us. She was holding the hand of a little kid, and when he looked up at us in wonder, she put her hand over his eyes. I felt my face turn red, and Will squeezed my hand tighter. As they walked away behind us, I heard the little kid say, "What was that mommy?"</p><p>"Sinners. They won't get into heaven because of their actions." she replied.</p><p>I bit my lip and let go of Will's hand. He looked at me, his face full of concern.</p><p>"Are you okay Nico? Don't listen to her." he said.</p><p>I shook my head. "I'm fine. My hand was, uh, getting hot." I lied.</p><p>Will took my hand again. "Not true. You and your hands are always cold," he said, "That's why you have me. To warm you up."</p><p>I leaned into him and smiled slightly. He always knows how to make me feel better.</p><p>After awhile we began to feel hungry, because that's how the human body works.</p><p>"There's a pizza place down by Voodoo." Will suggested.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Sizzle Pie." I recalled.</p><p>We turned back around and walked there. It was late September, and the weather was already beginning to feel chillier. It wasn't that cold, but Will was literally shaking.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked him, only a little concerned about his dramatic ass.</p><p>"I'm dying Nico. Remember me..." his voice trailed off.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Stop it. It's, like 60 degrees."</p><p>"Freezing!" he cried.</p><p>"No," I said.</p><p>We finally arrived, and when we stepped inside Will made a big show of blowing on his hands and rubbing them together. <br/>"Stop. You're embarrassing me." I said only half jokingly. <br/>After ordering a pizza, we went and sat in the back of the restaurant. There were huge windows on the walls, ideal for people watching.</p><p>"People watching is my favorite sport." Will said, watching a lady in a bright orange dress walk by.</p><p>"You are literally cheer captain, what even." I pointed out.</p><p>"Ya, but like, cheer leading comes right after." he replied.</p><p>A girl and a guy walked by hand in hand, and two other guys trailed behind them. They looked oddly familiar...</p><p>"Ugh, Titans." Will groaned.</p><p>They came into the restaurant, and now in clearer light I remembered them. The girl was the one who had made fun of Lou Ellen, the guy with her was Luke, I think the cheer captain for their team, and then the other two guys were his friends. I hadn't caught their names though. <br/>"What are the two dudes names?" I asked Will.</p><p>"The blonde is Octavian. The black hair one is Ethan. Ethan and Luke used to be on our team, but then he left for the Titans, taking Ethan with him. Luke became the leader of their group, and started dating Kelly. He was actually with Annabeth at the time, just cheating on her. But we saw them together, so they broke up." Will explained to me.</p><p>"Oh snap." was all I could manage.</p><p>Luke looked around, and then glanced at us. I accidently made eye contact, and had the most awkward few seconds of my life.</p><p>"Oh no we've been spotted." I whispered.</p><p>"Don't worry. If we aren't in uniform they usually ignore us." Will said.</p><p>I guess today they didn't feel like following their usual rules today. After they ordered, they all stomped up to us.</p><p>"Stop it!" Luke shrieked.</p><p>"Stop what?" Will asked, genuinely confused. <br/>"Taking all our Titan hangout spots and turning it into a Gods hangout spot!" Kelly huffed, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Um, we aren't, we are on a date. We don't care if you hang out here. Gods." I snapped.</p><p>Luke blinked a couple times, a little stunned.</p><p>"A date? You two are dating?" Ethan asked.</p><p>"Yes! Why do you care?" I exclaimed, annoyed by their questions.</p><p>"You are giving in to the steriyotype that male cheerleaders are gay!" Octavian said.</p><p>"But we <em>are</em> gay." Will said slowly, as if talking to a toddler.</p><p>"Whatever. Let's go guys." Luke said, shutting down the conversation.</p><p>They all turned and walked to a table in the front.</p><p>"What's wrong with them?" I grumbled.</p><p>"I honestly don't know. I think Octavian and Ethan are actually gay, but them are both dating one of the triplets. Maybe they're bi or something, I dunno." Will said.</p><p>"How do you know all the tea?" I asked in amazement.</p><p>He shrugged. "It's a talent."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>this was a shit chapter. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: You Forgot Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Countdown to Semi-finals: 2 weeks</p><p>Cheer leading had consumed my life. The time I would've spent reading Lams fan fiction now went into practice, which we had everyday. The Semi-Finals were only two weeks away, and we were performing this weekend.</p><p>"Okay guys, I know we usually don't do this type of thing, but we need a sponsor for our team. A shop down the road offered to sponsor us, but the owners have a daughter who is having a cheer themed party. She wants us to perform there." Will said to us.</p><p>"That sounds fun! I love kids!" Hazel exclaimed.</p><p>"I hate kids." I grumbled.</p><p>Everyone began calling out their opinions on kids quite loudly. <br/>"Everyone! Stop it! I don't care if you like kids or not! Also, for those of you who hate kids, you were one once!" Will screeched.</p><p>"So I'm assuming you do like kids?" Austin said, crossing his arms. He had been anti-children.</p><p>"That's not the point. The point is we're going to have a bunch of little girls watching us when we perform at a party. And everyone needs to look their best." Will said.</p><p>I had never seen Will so upset. (it highkey turned me on*)</p><p>Piper frowned deeply. "What's that supposed to mean? That because they're little girls they have to like cheerleaders?"</p><p>Will threw his hands up in the air. "Omgs! Just stop it you guys! Y'all need to just chill out. Go home, get rest, and stop bugging me. I'll send you guys the details later." <br/>He walked off the court and grabbed his bag then stormed out. I was no longer aroused (okay maybe a little) I was angry now.</p><p>"What the fuck guys." I snapped.</p><p>"Nico, he's making us perform for little kids." Reyna said.</p><p>"Um, ya, I know that. And even though I have a complicated love hate relationship with tiny humans, do you see me complaining? No! Why? Because WIll is my friend and team captain." I yelled.</p><p>Annabeth sighed. "You're right Nico. C'mon guys, let's head home."</p><p>We walked back over to the bleachers to get our stuff, throwing on sweatpants and sweatshirts. I noticed Annabeth and Piper standing close together and whispering. Piper said something in Annabeth's ear, and she blushed while iper giggled softly. Jason walked their direction and waved.</p><p>"Hey Pipes, you need a ride?" He asked.</p><p>Piper smiled softly. "Nah, I'm spending the night with Annabeth." <br/>Jason frowned. "Oh. Okay. Well, do you want to hang out tomorrow.?"<br/>Piper winced. "Ooo, sorry, I'm busy... I promised Annabeth's cousin's girlfriend we'd all go shopping..."</p><p>Jason blinked. "Oh kay then."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. Sounded like some scorchin' hot tea was boiling, and I couldn't wait until it spilled.</p><p>I went out to my parking lot and remembered something very important. Will was my ride. Will left 10 minutes ago. Highly annoyed, I whipped out my phone and called him. He picked up on the 2nd ring.</p><p>"Hey Nico." He said tiredly.</p><p>"Hey. Where are you?" I asked.</p><p>"At home. Why?"</p><p>"You forgot something..."</p><p>"I did? What?"</p><p>"ME!" I yelled into the phone.</p><p>I could hear the sound of his phone clattering to the floor and him fumbling to get it. <br/>"OMGS Nico I'm so sorry, I'm coming." he said.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be outfront." I sighed.</p><p>"Kay, bye."<br/>I hung up and turned to see who was still here. Reyna sat on the low brick wall with her long legs pulled to her chest. I walked over and sat down next to her.</p><p>"Hey Reyna. What are you waiting for?"</p><p>She sighed. "I don't know Nico."</p><p>There was a long silence before Reyna spoke again. "Nico," she began, "How did you know... know that you were gay? And that you liked WIll?"</p><p>I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "I don't know. There were just lots of little things, you know. Like, when people would talk about how hot the lady PE teacher was, I was looking at Matt, this really hot sub we had one time."</p><p>Reyna snorted. "Of course you were."</p><p>"And as for Will," I continued, "I just loved to be around him, to laugh with him, to laugh at him. And even though he's a dork who does idiotic things like leave me at cheer practice, I- I think I love him."</p><p>There was a long silence as we both processed what I had said.</p><p>"I think I might know what you mean." Reyna said softly.</p><p>I didn't even need to ask any questions, of why or who. I just sat with her in silence.</p><p>*****************************</p><p>Will had showed up 5 minutes later, and taken me back to his house with him. We stepped up to his room and he shut and locked the door. Flopping onto his bed he looked over at me. <br/>"Are you excited for the Semi-Finals?" he asked me.</p><p>"Very." I replied.</p><p>He rolled onto his side so he was facing me.</p><p>"Uh, sorry for forgetting you." he said, softly kissing me.</p><p>" It's fine," I said, and really meant it, "I had a nice talk with Reyna."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" he hummed, kissing my neck,"About what?"<br/>"How much I-" he cut me off with a sloppy kiss, due to our awkward position on the bed. I kissed back, grabbing his arm to pull him on top of me. He propped himself up over me, his forearms on either side of my head. He smiled, then leaned down to kiss me again. </p><p>"WILLLLL!!! NICCOOOOO!! DINNER!!" Kayla yelled.</p><p>Her loud yelling startled me, making me jump and Will fall off the bed.</p><p>"My gOOdness boys. What are you two doing?" Kayla said from outside the door.</p><p>"Shut UP! We're coming!" Will yelled back.</p><p>I stood up, found my shirt which had been thrown aside, and fixed my hair and skirt.</p><p>"I'll meet you downstairs I have to go to the bathroom," Will said.</p><p>"Keep it PG kids," she said.</p><p>Will rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, while Kayla and I walked downstairs.</p><p>"Are you spending the night?" Kayla asked me.</p><p>"I dunno probably," I replied.</p><p>"Okay, well just so you know Wills walls are soundproof but his door creaks loudly if you open it all the way," she said.</p><p>I turned beet red, and Kayla smirked. We walked into the dining room where Will's parents sat in their spots at the dining table.</p><p>"Hello, Nico sweetie," Mrs.Solace said to me.</p><p>"Hello, Naomi. Hello, Apollo," I said politely.</p><p>"Where's Will?" Apollo asked.</p><p>"Oh, he's in the bathroom," I explained once more.</p><p>Will then burst into the room. "Hi." he said. </p><p>"hello sweetie," Mrs. Solace said, "So how was you guy's day?"<br/>"Will was a bitch at practice." Kayla said.</p><p>Will rolled his eyes and I squeezed his hand under the table.</p><p>"Can we please not talk about this?" Will huffed.</p><p>Kayla glared at him then we all went back to eating silently.</p><p>"How was your day?" I asked, addressing both Apollo and Naomi.</p><p>"It was fine. I got some cleaning done, sold my song, baked a pie, and folded the laundry." Naomi said.</p><p>I choked on my taco.</p><p>"Wait what? Mom! You sold the song?" Kayla screeched.</p><p>"Yep. We'll be releasing it tonight, and we start filming the music video tomorrow," she said proudly.</p><p>"Wow great job," I said.</p><p>"Ya good job mom," Will said with his mouth full.</p><p>The corner of my mouth twitched, threatening to smile at Will's adorableness.</p><p>
  <b>CEO of unnecessary dialogue </b>
</p><p>
  <b>* there was supposed to be a strikthrough here but i couldn't figure out how to put it...</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: He sparkle, he shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will had sent out a text to the group chat instructing us to meet at the address at 11 o'clock sharp. Which was disgusting, seeing that was the time I woke up on Sundays. So here I was, standing in the middle of my room at eIgHt o'ClOcK. On SUNDAY.</p><p>But that is besides the point.</p><p>I slipped on my cheer uniform, put lotion on, and vaseline between my thighs. (To avoid my thighs rubbing together and hurting and turning red.) Hair in a high ponytail, mascara, lip gloss, all the fun stuff.</p><p>I yoiked on my sweatshirt and down the hall to the kitchen/dining room. Hazel sat in a chair monching toast, and my dad seemed to be making eggs. I acknowledged my family and made myself cereal. They knew better than to talk to me this early. At least I thought they did.</p><p>"Frank will pick us up at 10:30 Nico. Should I wear my hair in a ponytail or in braids?"</p><p>I glared at Hazel.</p><p>"Hazel. I love you. Please stop talking." I said.</p><p>"Oh right. You're not a morning person, haha." Hazel giggled.</p><p>I slumped down in my chair and tried my best not to fall asleep in my bowl.</p><p>*****************</p><p>A couple hours later I sat in the back of Frank's Jeep driving to the place. We drove out of our neighborhood, and we neared the rich area of town. <br/>"We're here." Frank said, stating the obvious.</p><p>It was a white mansion with a couple cars from our fellow teammates in the front. A fountain with a naked baby spitting water was in the middle of the lawn, and it was also decorated with neat hedges.</p><p>"Fancy." Hazel murmured as we climbed out of the car.</p><p>We walked up to the front double doors, and rang the doorbell. We heard someone yell, "I'll get it!" and then footsteps.</p><p>A little girl with pigtails wearing a little cheer uniform opened the door.</p><p>"MORE CHEERLEADERS!!" she screeched.</p><p>She stared at me suspiciously. "Are you a girl? You don't have boobies. THat's the best part of the girl cheerleaders you know."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, um, I'm not a girl. Can we come in?"</p><p>The little girl frowned. "I guess. But why are you wearing a skirt?"</p><p>"Because I like them." I explained impatiently. <br/>"Okay. Come in," The little girl said.</p><p>"What's your name?" Hazel asked as the little girl led us inside.</p><p>"My name's Daphne. I'm turning 9 today," she said proudly.</p><p>"My name is Hazel. That's my boyfriend Frank, and that's my brother Nico."</p><p>"You have a boyfriend? Cool! Do you have a girlfriend?" Daphne asked me.</p><p>"No. Where's everyone else?" I asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Outside. That's where I'm taking you." The little girl said.</p><p>SHe led us down a long hallway that had family photos and lots of pictures of her. There were statues of naked women, you know the creepy ones where they don't have limbs. There were also some of those weird tree bushes. Finally we got to two big glass doors, and she opened when, and we stepped out.</p><p>The backyard was huge. It had a fountain, a ginormous pool, tables that were stacked with food and an area which I assumed was for our performance. The rest of the team was already there. Some of them were talking with the boys and girls that were there, some were drinking punch and Will was speaking with a man in a white suit.</p><p>"That's my daddy," Daphne said, pointing to the man. "He's talking to the lead cheerleader. Do you know the lead cheerleader? I talked to him."</p><p>Daphne motioned for me to lean down, and when I did she whispered in my ear, "He's gayyy."<br/>I rolled my eyes. "Daphne, I know that."</p><p>Daphne crossed her arms. "Daddy says that sometimes people who are the same gender date each other. That's what gay means."<br/>"I know that. I'm dating him," I said, trying not to show how annoyed I was getting.</p><p>Daphne gasped. "You're dating Daddy??"</p><p>"N o. I'm dating Will." I explained.</p><p>"Who's that?" Daphne asked, confused.</p><p>"Nevermind." I grumbled.</p><p>I caught Hazel's eye, and she was trying not to laugh.</p><p>"I'm going to go tell Will we're here." I muttered, walking away.</p><p>"I wanna come!" Daphne yelled, chasing after me.</p><p>I walked up to Will and stood next to him. He and the "Daddy" were done talking.</p><p>"Hey Nico!" He said cheerfully.</p><p>"This little girl won't leave me alone!" I hissed.</p><p>"I heard that! You're my favorite! Is this Will?" she asked loudly.</p><p>"That's my name. And you must be the birthday girl. Daphne right?" Will said, offering her his hand.</p><p>She grabbed his hand and eagerly shook it. <br/>"YUP! We talked when you got here remember?" she said. <br/>"Oh that's right." Will said, smiling slightly.</p><p>"Your attention please!" Daddy said into a microphone.</p><p>I need to not refer to him as Daddy... anyway.</p><p>"That's our cue." Will said to me. Will, the squad, and I all went up to the clearing and got into position.</p><p>"Please give a warm welcome to the Olympus High School cheerleading team!"</p><p>The little kids all cheered and clapped as our music came on.</p><p>
  <b>(they did some cool cheers and flips and it was awesome. Adjective adjective. Okay they're done now)</b>
</p><p><b></b>We walked away from the area as the kids clapped and cheered. Daphne ran up to me, jumping up and down.</p><p>"That was AWESOME! Can you teach me how to be as good as you?" she squealed, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.</p><p>I couldn't help but smile. "Oh alright. Since Da- you dad is sponsoring us, you can come watch us and stuff. And I'll help you."<br/>"Aww. Look at you Neeks, bonding with the kids." Will said, smirking. He put an arm around me, and I glared at him.</p><p>"Haha. I have made an exception to my kids suck rule for this one." I said patting Daphne's head. She beamed.</p><p>"I wonder if Daddy will let me be a cheerleader when I'm in high school." Daphne said. <br/>"I'm sure he will. I have to go to the bathroom, so talk to Will." I said.</p><p>I slipped out of Will's grip and walked back into the house. I turned to the hallwaya dn saw Piper, Annabeth, Percy and Jason. Piper and Percy were crying and Jason looked mad. Annabeth just looked ashamed. Tea. I slipped back around the corner and started listening.</p><p>"Well, while you and Annabeth were cheating on Percy and I, we were cheating on you!" Jason said angrily.<br/>My jaw dropped. This was hotter tea than I thought it was.</p><p>"What? Annabeth and I have something. We're in love. You and Percy are just straight bros who suck each other's dicks!" Piper spat, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Not true. I love Jason. And Jason loves me. And I'm glad you told us so we can be with the people we truly live." said Percy softly.</p><p>Annabeth looked shocked. "Are you saying you never loved me? After all we've been through?"</p><p>"No! I did once Annabeth. But not anymore." Percy said.</p><p>"So this is it? Are we all breaking up to be gayer?" Piper asked.</p><p>"I guess. See you guys around." Jason said.</p><p>Wait shit. THey're going to see me. I panicked and before I could come up with a plan Jason and Percy came around the corner and ran into me.</p><p>"Um ow?" I grumbled from the floor.</p><p>:Oh sor- hey, where you eavesdropping?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Uhhhhhhhhhh, no?" I said smoothly.</p><p>"Nico! Ugh, just don't tell anyone." Jason said.</p><p>"Uh huh. Except Will." I said.</p><p>"Nico no," Percy said.</p><p>"Nico yes," I said.</p><p>I got up and went to the bathroom like I had originally planned. I couldn't wait to tell Will the tea. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1,315 words :p</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Also. idk why that vaseline part is there. I do that when I wear skirts and loose short. So. idk if that's just a me thing. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Jason Spills the Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday after school I was in my room talking to Jason.</p><p>"So, care to tell me the details," I suggested, smirking.</p><p>"What do you mean? There are no details to share," he said, crossing his arms and blushing.</p><p>"Aw, little Jacey boo is blushing! Does he have a crush on Percy?" I teased.</p><p>"Stop it Nico!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Then spill the tea!" I said back.</p><p>"Ugh fine. It started a week before you asked us to join the squad....</p><p>-_- This is told from Jason's P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>Percy and I sat on my bed playing Mario Kart on my Switch. I had just beaten Percy for the 15th time, and he placed his remote down and laid back.</p><p>"Had enough of losing?" I asked.</p><p>"Had enough of cheating?" he retorted.</p><p>"Excuse me? How am I cheating?" I exclaimed.</p><p>"By winning," he replied.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and laid down next to him. <br/>"What's up bro? You look kinda down today," I asked him.</p><p>Percy sighed. "It's... complicated," he said.</p><p>I turned my head to face him and he did the same. "Try me."</p><p>"I feel like Annabeth doesn't like me anymore." he said flatley.</p><p>I pursed my lips. I actually have been having problems with PIper lately. She was always yelling at me, and asking why I couldn't not just be her boyfriend, but be her friend. But the truth was, I didn't want to be her friend.</p><p>Piper and I had been set up together. My father had cheated on my step-mom. After my mother died, Thalia and I got sent to Father. My step-mom blew her top, but quickly calmed down after Father told her all the wonders of having kids. One of those wonders was becoming a grandma, with perfect children and grandchildren.</p><p>My step-mom, Hera, had a "friend" named Aphrodite. They never really got along, because Aphrodite is beautiful, and Father can't keep it in his pants. But they both wanted the same thing for their kids. For them to be perfect. Aphrodite had lots of kids, and one of them was Piper Mclean. She is a beautiful Native girl who any guy in our school would be lucky to have. And yes, she has a kind heart, but she's super high matinence.</p><p>Piper and I got set up together at 13, and we've been together even since. So no, I'm not friends with Piper, and I don't even know if I like her. I care about her and love her though. That's what happens when you've been with someone that long. Like a sibling.</p><p>"I know what you mean." I said to Percy.</p><p>"I actually... when I first met her I was 12. We started dating at 14. And I'm 17 now and I think that I like it better when we were just friends." Percy said.</p><p>"Why's that?" I asked.</p><p>"I think I'm gay Jace."</p><p>It was like a dream. Like I was in a fan fiction. Percy Jackson was gay. And one kinda important thing I forgot to mention in my backstory was that I was in love with him.</p><p>I have since the first time I saw him. At a local summer camp, where we all met. Percy was 14 and I was too. He was at the basketball courts, shirtless and sweaty. A blonde girl, Annabeth, was laughing at him, and his face was red. He looked like a Greek god, sculpted perfectly, his sea green eyes sparkling, and his thick black hair falling in to his face. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Piper ran up to Annabeth, and the two of them went away, and I still stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. He looked at me, raked his eyes up my body, until he met my eyes. I flushed, and he gave me a dazzling smile and walked over to me. He offered his hand. "My name's Percy Jackson."</p><p>Now, I was still laying on my bed, staring into the same sea green eyes that I had stared into that first day. I pulled myself together and grinned at him.</p><p>"Welcome to the club Jackson. Who did it for you?" I teased. <b>(Jason's bi btw)</b></p><p>"I think you did bro."</p><p>My eyes widened, and a panicked look crossed Percy's face.</p><p>"Jason I-"</p><p>I pulled my shit together and cut him off with a kiss, which he accepted immediately.</p><p>"You like me?" he whispered, breathing heavily, his forehead pressed against mine.</p><p>"Always have." I whispered back.</p><p>I kissed him again, and again, the moment heating up by the second. Next thing I knew, my clothes were off, his were too, and an image that I had always dreamt of was right there. And I'm not going to keep going, but you get my drift.</p><p>
  <b>-_- Jason's P.O.V. over :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I stared at Jason, my mouth hanging open, his face bright red.</p><p>"You two have been secretly dating and you didn't bother telling me?!?!?!" I screeched.</p><p>"Because we knew you'd be like this!" Jason exclaimed.</p><p>"I wouldn't be like this if you'd TOLD ME!" I yelled back.</p><p>"Well I'm telling you now!!" He yelled.</p><p>I aggressively threw a pillow at him.</p><p>"Nico! You're so immature!" Jason screeched, throwing the pillow back.</p><p>"Oh it is ON!"</p><p>We both began attacking each other with pillows, jumping all over my bed.</p><p>"Hey Nico I- the fuck??" I heard Will's voice say.</p><p>Jason and I stopped and saw Hazel and Will standing in the doorway with weird looks on their faces.</p><p>"What are you guys doing?" Hazel asked.</p><p>"Uhm, nothing." I said.</p><p>We tossed the pillows back on the bed, and jumped off it.</p><p>"Ready to go to the mall?" Will asked us.</p><p>"Yep. Let's go." </p><p>
  <b>To be continued</b>
</p><p>Sorry that took so long and it's so short. It was getting to long so I just chopped it in half. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12: sHopPiNg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We left my house and drove to the mall in Will's car. Everyone else was going to meet us there later. We walked in, and I breathed in the mall smell. I hate crowds, but I love shopping. <br/>"Where do you guys want to go first?" Hazel asked.</p><p>I pointed to the closest store.</p><p>"Forever 21 is right there," I said.</p><p>"Noo!" Jason complained.</p><p>"YEssss!" I said, dragging Will and Jason into the store.</p><p>I walked over to the accessories first, making Will come with me. I picked up a pair of those tiny sunglasses. <br/>"How do I look?" I asked Will jokingly, striking a pose.</p><p>"Wooow, uhh, really good..... But maybe don't buy those," Will said taking them off me.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and continued searching. I picked up a huge pair of hoops and held them to my ears. They almost touched my neck. <br/>"Heh heh, you know what they say..."</p><p>"The bigger the hoop the bigger the hoe!" We said in unison, then started laughing.</p><p>The lady at the register glared at me. She was wearing the hoops. I awkwardly cleared my throat and put them back. Will and I went to the clothes. I looked through the jeans, admiring the soft fabric on a pair of baby pink skinnies.</p><p>After a bit of thought, I decided I wanted them, and placed them over one arm. After roaming around the store I had the pants, 2 skits and a top. Hazel had two pants, one skirt, and 2 shirts. Jason, obviously, had nothing, and Will had a cropped yellow hoodie.</p><p>"Ready for the fashion show?" Hazel asked. <br/>"Ready."</p><p>We both walked into our respective dressing rooms and tried on all our clothes to make sure they fit properly. Once we were done we checked out and left the store. Our phones buzzed in our pockets, and I pulled out mine. It was a text from Piper in the groupchat. "Annabeth, and I are here!" it said.</p><p>"Piper and Annabeth are here." I repeated for the others.</p><p>Jason looked slightly uncomfortable, but I just rolled my eyes and pulled them back to the entrance to meet the girls. Annabeth and Piper came in and I waved them over.</p><p>"Who else is coming?" Hazel asked.</p><p>"Uhh, Percy, Reyna, Thalia, and Leo," I said.</p><p>We walked down the mall talking, trying to decide where to go next. Piper and I wanted to go into Bath and Body Works, but Annabeth and Jason wanted to go to the book shop.</p><p>"We'll split up," I said.</p><p>Piper, Will, and I walked into Bath and Body Works. The smell of all the different perfumes and lotions hit me and took over my senses. I knew after this I'd get a headache, but it was worth it. Piper drifted over to the cute little hand sanitizers and I forced Will to check out the newest perfumes with me.</p><p>"Smell this one." I ordered Will, spraying the mango cherry perfume onto a slip of paper.</p><p>"It smells gross," he said.</p><p>"Whaat!! It's delicious!" I exclaimed, but I still put it back.</p><p>After probably too long in the shop we left empty handed. Because even though Bath and Body Works is fun, it's trash.</p><p>We made our way down the mall and Piper suddenly started jumping up and down.</p><p>"Ooo, Nicoo, we hAve to go into Victoria's Secret!" she cried.</p><p>I shrugged. "Sure."<br/>Will frowned. "Aw, come on, do we have to?"</p><p>Piper glared at him. "It's mandatory."<br/>We went into the store, the mysterious sexy atmosphere impressing me, even though I've been in this store multiple times. There were limbless headless manicines propped up on top of displays showing off the lacy bras and panites. Lingerie.</p><p>"You should get some for you. A present for Annabeth." I said to Piper teasingly.</p><p>"And you should get some for yourself. A present for Will." Piper replied, smirking.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Maybe I will." <b>(see what i did there. will)</b></p><p>Piper snickered, and I picked up a black thong in my size. <br/>"I'm buying this," I told her.</p><p>She laughed and then picked out a matching red bra and underwear.</p><p>"I can't believe you're making me do this," she said.</p><p>"I'm... not," I said back.</p><p>She shook her head as she walked up to the register. "Gods Nico this is so embarrassing," she groaned.</p><p>"You don't have to do it!"</p><p>"Nicooo! Well, if you insist," She handed the lady her credit card.</p><p>"I- okay then."</p><p>After we both checked out we went and found Will. He was next to a push up bra display, and two girls holding bras were next to them.</p><p>"Will sweetie, which one would look better. The blue-" she held a blue one up to her chest and pushed up with it, kind of fitting the bra on over her shirt, and pushing up her cleavage in the process.</p><p>"-or the white." She did the same thing but with a white bra.</p><p>Will looked terrified. "Uhhh, I don't know!" he squeaked.</p><p>I snickered, and grabbed Will's arm.</p><p>"Come on Will, we're done."</p><p>The second girl sneered. "Um, who are you?" she huffed, looking me up and down.</p><p>"I'm Nico, Will's boyfriend," I said cheerfully.</p><p>The two girls' mouths dropped open, and I grabbed Will's hand, pulling him away. <br/>"Ohmygods thank you so much! You saved me!" Will exclaimed, hugging me.</p><p>"Ya ya, you're welcome," I said, patting his arm.</p><p>My phone started ringing and I pulled it out and answered.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey Nico. Leo, Percy, Thalia, and I are here." said Reyna.</p><p>"Okay. I don't know where Annabeth and Jason went, but Piper, Will, and I are outside of Victoria Secret."</p><p>"Okay see you soon."</p><p>I hung up then turned to Will and Piper.</p><p>"We're going to wait for the rest of the crew here. Can one of you find out where Jason and Annabeth went??"</p><p>"On it." Piper said, whipping out her phone and furiously typing.</p><p>A couple minutes later Percy, Reyna, Thalia,r and Leo appeared. <br/>"Heyy!" Leo said, putting an arm around my shoulder.</p><p>I grimaced, and shoved his arm off.</p><p>"Where's the other's?" Percy asked.</p><p>I smirked knowingly, and he blushed. He was just looking for Jason.</p><p>"We're going to meet them at the food court. Come on guys," Piper said, leading the way.</p><p>We walked through the mall, laughing and talking, so just basically annoying all the adults we passed. Jason and Annabeth sat at a large table, sipping drinks. Jason saw us and waved us over.</p><p>"Hey little bro," Thalia said to Jason.</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes but smiled. Percy slid down to take a seat next to him, and Jason passed him his drink. Percy's eyes lit up.</p><p>"You got blue!" he squealed.</p><p>I snorted and leaned against Will. He looked down (rip) at me and took my hand. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked me.</p><p>"Sure, amore."</p><p>We went to the legendary churro shop. <b>(it exists, forgot what it's called)</b> It didn't just have just churros though. It had churro drinks, rolls, different flavors, sauces, and dips for your churro. Like I said <b>(showtime showtime-), </b>it's legendary. We waited in a short line, and ordered churros and churro drinks, with a cinnamon vanilla dip. We returned to the table where everyone was eating. I saw Reyna giving my churros the eye, like she wanted some, and I protectively pulled them closer.</p><p>"So guys, Semi-Finals soon!" Will said enthusiastically.</p><p>Reyna grimace, and I saw Thalia raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Semi-Finals eh? I knew you two joined cheer, but dam," Thalia said to Reyna and Jason.</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes again, and Piper laughed.</p><p>"I'm like, actually nervous. This is new," Leo said, dramatically fanning his face.</p><p>I snorted and shook my head.</p><p>"Why isn't the rest of the team here?" Hazel asked, taking a bite of her chicken nugget.</p><p>"They're busy. Turns out, they have friends other than the squad," Annabeth said</p><p>Piper's mouth dropped and she said, "Oh my god, is that Austin? With a Titan??"</p><p>We all turned to look where she was looking, and sure enough, Austin was standing and talking with the redhead Titan, Tammi. He said something and she laughed and then kissed him.</p><p>"Oh. No. He. Didn't." Piper growled.</p><p>Reyna pulled out her phone and took a picture.</p><p>"I didn't know you liked this kind of drama," Thalia teased.</p><p>"Blackmail," she explained, "Austin is dating Lacy." <b>(I actually don't remember if I said this, Lacy's on the team, but I think I never mentioned it lol)</b></p><p>"Okay guys, don't freak out, maybe they broke up and never told us," Hazel suggested.</p><p>"Piper, text Lacy and ask if they broke up," Jason said.</p><p>Piper quickly sent the text, and almost immediately Lacy answered.</p><p>"She said no," Piper said looking up, "Reyna, send me the picture, I'm going to send it to her." <br/>"Uhh, do you think that's the best idea? You know how she gets, maybe call her?" Will said.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Piper called Lacy then put it on speaker so we could hear.</p><p>"Hello?" Lacy said.</p><p>"Um Lacy, we're at the mall, and Austin is here, he doesn't know we are, and he's with Tammi from the Titans," Piper said slowly.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>Then there wasn't</p><p>"WHAAAT!! NO! WAAAAH," Lacy screeched on the other ended, now loudly sobbing.</p><p>Piper quickly turned down the volume as several people turned and glared at her.</p><p>"Honey, you were too good for him anyway!" Percy said to the phone.</p><p>"You-you really think so?" Lacy sniffled.</p><p>"Yeah! You're like a whole dam meal, and he's like the wrapper of a food bar," Jason added in.</p><p>"Aww, you guys are so sweet," Lacy cooed.</p><p>Wow that girl could change emotions quickly.</p><p>I looked back over to where Austin stood. He must've sensed my eyes on him or something, because he turned and made eye contact with me. His eyes widened and he let go of Tammi's hand.</p><p>"We've been spotted!" I said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"Hon, we gotta go deal with your cheater boyfriend. Hang in there!" Piper hung up and we all made our way to Austin and Tammi. When we got there we all got in the sassiest poses to confront him.</p><p>"What are you doing with this Titan?" Piper spat.</p><p>"It-it''s not what it looks like!" Austin squeaked. <b>(I saw you hanging out with Bethany-)</b></p><p>"Oh so were you helping her get something from behind her teeth?" Reyna snarled, showing him the pictures.</p><p>"Look, you guys, I know Tammi's a Titan but- we love each other!" Austin cried.</p><p>I glared at him. "Excuse you? Putting aside the fact that you're dating our rivel right before the Semi-Finals, you're also cheating on your girlfriend of 3 years!" I snapped.</p><p>"I was going to tell Lacy! I just didn't want to break her heart. And now I'm caught I might as well tell you guys this; I'm leaving the team to join the Titans. I'm sorry," Austin said, hanging his head in shame.</p><p><b>SMACK</b><b><br/></b><b></b>Piper slapped Austin across the face. "Let's go," She said cooly, turning on her heels to exit. We all followed.</p><p>
  <b>1,855 words of a chapter that's not supposed to exist -__-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Should I do a chapter of Nico showing Will the thing he bought from Victoria's Secret, if you know what I'm saying'</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you have trouble imaging Nico in the pink jeans, like @Nicola_di_Angelo , I drew it. It's in my art book, Drawing 21. </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: Dem Semi-Finals Bois (p.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 day until Semi-Finals.</p><p>Well we're screwed.</p><p>One of our main cheerleaders is gone, meaning we have to bring a cheerleader from the back to take his place. And it was going to have to be his height. There was only one more guy who is 5'10" on our team.</p><p>Percy.</p><p>And if you remember what I had said before about him, you would now that he's the worst on the team.</p><p>"Percy! I swear to gods!" Hazel screeched as he dropped her for the 4th time.</p><p>"Sorry!!" He exclaimed.</p><p>Will facepalmed and I sighed, still being held in the air by Jason. He let me down and I looked over at Will.</p><p>"Will, hon, Semifinals are tomorrow. This isn't going to work." I said.</p><p>"It has to! What are the chances of a 5'10" guy who can cheer and learn this routine walking through this door?!" Will yelled.</p><p>I think you've read enough fanfiction to know what happens next. <b>(hastily tapes 4th wall back up)</b></p><p>In walked a person with green hair wearing pink tights, a green shirt, and tannish skin. They were about the right height and had an annoyed look on their face. Behind her stood the Grace's dad and principal, Zeus.</p><p>"Cheerleaders, this is-"<br/>"Alex!" Annabeth and Piper said in unison.</p><p>Zeus glared and they cleared their throats. Alex, apparently, grinned and waved at the two girls.</p><p>"She will be joining the team. I'm sorry, you have no say in this, it was either this or get expelled. Have a good day!" and with that Zeus left.</p><p>I looked at Will and grinned, then walked up to Alex.</p><p>"Alex, my name is Nico di Angelo. It's great to have you on the team."</p><p>"Alex Fierro. My pronouns today are she/her. Are you the captain?"</p><p>"No, my boyfriend, Will Solace is. Come here Will," I said, waving Will over.</p><p>"Hello Alex! Do you have any cheer experience."</p><p>"Uh, I do gymnastics." Alex said.</p><p>"How tall are you?" I blurted.</p><p>Alex gave me a weird look and said, "5'10."</p><p>Everyone cheered. "Don't get excited yet guys! Alex, you think you could pick Hazel up and hold him up?" Will asked.</p><p>"Ummmm maybe, who's Hazel?"</p><p>"Me!" Hazel said, coming forward.</p><p>Hazel turned around, then Alex leaned down and picked her up by her feet, hoisting her in the air.<b>(idek how cheerleaders do that, don't correct me bc I also don't care)</b></p><p>Everyone cheered again, especially Percy.</p><p>"...What's happening?" Alex asked, extremely confused.</p><p>"We have Semi Finals tomorrow, and one of our teammates left to join our rival team, and the only one who's 5'10" and male is Percy, who sucks."</p><p>"Oh okay... Wait tomorrow? What's the routine? I'll have to learn it right?" Alex asked.</p><p>"So you'll do it?" Will squealed.</p><p>"I mean... sure."</p><p>More cheering.</p><p>"Okay guys let's do this!"</p><p>
  <b>*Time skip bc I can*</b>
</p><p><b></b>Semi-Finals. The moment that we've been waiting for. <b>(geOORGE WASH-)</b></p><p>I took a deep breath as I stared at myself in the mirror. There was banging at my door.</p><p>"NIiiicoooo!! We're gonna be late to get to the bus!!" Hazel screeched.</p><p>"Coming!" I yelled back.</p><p>I grabbed my duffel bag, and rushed out the door. Hazel, Persephone, Dad, and Frank were all downstairs. Persephone had tears in her eyes, and she rushed forward to hug me.</p><p>"Oh Nico! Hazel! I'm so proud! Even though I'm only your stepmother, I feel like you're more of my children rather than my step children! I wish you the best of luck. And here Nico, give these to your boyfriend. I do hope you bring him around sometime." She said, handing me a bouquet of roses in a vase.</p><p>I smiled, "Thanks Persephone. I'll leave them here then get them to him when we come back." I told her.</p><p>Frank, Hazel, and I exited, and got into Frank's Jeep. We drove to the school where Will, Kayla, Piper, Lacy, Annabeth, and the Stolls were. They were sitting against the brick wall with their bomb team sweatshirts on.</p><p>"Nico!" Will exclaimed.</p><p>I grinned and sat next to him. "I'm so excited!" I whispered, leaning against him.</p><p>Will actually wasn't wearing a team sweatshirt, he just had a yellow one on. This was because I had claimed his as my own.</p><p>"So am I!" he said back.</p><p>Jason came over and flopped down next to me. <br/>"Are you hungry? Thirty? I have stuff." Jason said, pulling out an endless supply of Cliff Bars and Gatorade <b>(Coach Hedge would be proud.)</b></p><p>"I'm good," I laughed.</p><p>"Yo, I'll take a Gatorade." Percy said, appearing out of thin air.</p><p>"I'll take a kiss," Jason said, leaning towards him.</p><p>Percy kissed him briefly, blushing, then took a drink. Will and I awed which made Percy blush more.</p><p>"I bet I know who tops." Will whispered in my ear, which made me giggle.</p><p>Everyone began to arrive after a bit, and the bus came soon after that. Will and I went to the back. ("it's where the cool kids sit" he informed me) Piper and Annabeth were already there, so Will sat down, and I sat on his lap, propping my feet up on Piper.</p><p>"Are you ready, Pipes?" I asked.</p><p>"Ya, I-"<br/>Just then, the bus screeched to a stop. We couldn't possibly be there yet...</p><p>Will stood up and said, "Why are we stopping?"</p><p>The bus driver rolled his eyes. "There's another team getting on this bus."</p><p>The bus doors swung open, and Luke stepped onto the bus. He had a black sweatshirt with Titans across it, the font looking cool and intimidating. Following him was Kelly, the triplets, Ethan and Octavian, and lastly Tammi holding Austin's hand. They all had the cool sweatshirts too.</p><p>I saw Lacy staring at Tammi and Austin, then looking away biting her lip. Kelly sashayed down the aisle, then stopped in front of Piper. Looking at Piper and Annabeth's intertwined hands, she sneered and said, "Move it dyke."</p><p>I heard gasps from our teammates, and Annabeth's face went red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.</p><p>She opened her mouth, but Will reached out and put a hand on her arm.</p><p>"Annabeth don't. She's not worth it." he said.</p><p>Personally, I wanted to see Annabeth beat Kelly with words, but whatever.</p><p>"No no, I want to hear what this lesbo bitch has to say to me." Kelly laughed.</p><p>Luke stood behind her, his arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face. I searched my mind for information on him, then remembered that he had dated Annabeth.</p><p>"Find another seat slut, these are taken." I spoke up, glaring directly at Luke.</p><p>"Did you just... listen cocksucker, I don't care what you have to say. Get the fuck out of these seats, I want to sit here."</p><p>That's it. I got out of Will's lap and stared her down. My fists were clenched and I gritted my teeth.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" I hissed.</p><p>"She called you a cocksucker, loser. C'mon Kelly, we didn't want to sit where these homo's were anyway."</p><p>Kelly turned on her heels, and walked off with Luke.</p><p>"Joke's on you, you're a homo too- a homosapien." Annabeth yelled after him.</p><p>I sat back down on Will's lap, maybe a bit too hard, because he flinched and winced.</p><p>"That little bitch." I grumbled.</p><p>We rode the rest of the way in silence.</p><p>***********</p><p>The bus pulled up at a huge gymnastics center, and we all gaped up at it in awe.</p><p>"Damn." Percy breathed, saying what we were all thinking.</p><p>I held my bag close to my body, feeling intimidated by all the other teams. We made our way in where it was filled with female and male cheerleaders.</p><p>"Wow, red is a popular team color," Hazel murmured, and I felt proud of our blue and gold. <b>(wait my schools colors are red-)</b></p><p><b></b>T\here was a table set up with two women and a man who were holding clipboards. Behind them was the crowd, and in front the platform we were to perform on.</p><p>"The judges," Will whispered to me, "Famous cheerleaders."</p><p>My gaze landed on the first judge. She had blonde hair in a ponytail that fell in curls down her back, and light skin. She had a serious looked on her face as she scanned the crowd. The second one was a woman who looked like those gym trainers, with a slim muscular physique. Her brown hair was in a bun, and had a headband that had little gold colored leaves on it. The last one was a man with a scraggly brown beard, and longish brown hair. He had a green vest with a brown suit jacket over it. He was also in a wheelchair. I must've looked visibly confused because Will said, "He was one of the greatest male cheerleaders, but he got in a terrible horse riding accident. His name's Chiron"</p><p>Will motioned to the fitness trainer. "That's Nike. Won every competition she entered. The other one in Themis. She's the fairest most unbiased judge. Once, she judged a competition that a celeb was in, and instead of saying the celebs team won to get on her good side, she announced that the 14 year olds did."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "How noble. How'd we get them?"</p><p>Will's eye twitched. "Are you not aware this is the biggest high school cheerleading competition in the country?" He hissed.</p><p>My eyes widened. "What?!?"<br/>He facepalmed. "This is the west Semi-Finals. There are also east and just, middle of the U.S." he explained.</p><p>"If we win these we fly out to New York for the week for Finals. If we win those we not only get a lot of chances opened up for our future, but our school wins 85,00 dollars and our sponsors get recognition. We also get some dope trophies."<br/>"Lit," I said.</p><p>"Alright everyone, this shit's starting in 30 minutes! Let's go stretch!" Kayla screeched.</p><p>I took a deep breath. We're here. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No comment</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Except</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1669 words *lenny face*</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14: Dem Semi-Finals Bois (p.2)e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was our turn in 15 minutes, and we were warming up and doing breathing exercises for our nerves. I was a little anxious and bored, but I was eavesdropping on some cheerleaders from another team, and it was quite entertaining.</p><p>"Fucking Briana pulled my ponytail during practice yesterday," a blonde with a tight-ass ponytail said.</p><p>"She's a grody little bitch. She does that all the time," replied a redhead.</p><p>"Speaking of a grody bitch, did you see Hannah with Brain? Oh my god, she's such a slut," a third cheerleader with huge boobs and pink tips at the ends of her hair.</p><p>"You can't really talk, Heather. We all saw you sneak away with Seth last night," said the redhead in a singsong voice.</p><p>"Well did you see him? So hot," she purred.</p><p>"OMG, he's your cousin," the first one hissed. (drop everything and dab if you get the reference.)</p><p>I snorted, and all three snapped their heads in my direction. I quickly looked away.</p><p>"My gods, some people can't mind their own business," The first one said.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, and Will glared at them.</p><p>"Next up we have the Titans!" the annoncer, um, announced.</p><p>"Let's go watch," Kayla said.</p><p>We all stood up, and we made our way to the side of the platform to watch the Titans performance. Kelly was standing in the middle, a smile plastered across her face, red lipstick smeared on her lips. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, unimpressed. After her little tantrum on the bus this morning, I wouldn't fall for her charms (drop everything and dab if you get the reference).</p><p>Their music began playing from the large speakers on either side of the platform. I didn't recognize the music, but Will seemed to because he started to hum along to the tune, until Kayla kicked him and glared.</p><p>"What?! Careless Whisper is a bop," Will exclaimed. (idek anymore)</p><p>I turned my attention back to the Titan's routine.</p><p>*wowee cool cheer routine, they go'n be hard to beat!*</p><p>The crown whooped and cheered, stopping their feet. The Titans waved as they skipped off the platform.</p><p>"Good luck," Kelly chirped as she walked by, "You'll need it."</p><p>Luke even had the balls to smile at us as they passed by. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists. Assholes.</p><p>"Alright, weren't they great? Now, give it up for the Gods of Olympus High!"</p><p>Cheers from parents in the crowd. My hands felt shaky as I cartwheeled onto the floor.</p><p>"Ready Gods? Let's go!" Kayla yelled.</p><p>Our music poured from the speaker, and I let myself drift into the zone. I barely knew what I was doing, it was muscle memory at this point. Part way through, I felt Jason's hands grab my waist, as he lifted me into the air. Oh yes. This part. I focused as I was thrown up. I don't even know where it went wrong. I just felt pain shoot up through my ankle. My eyes widened and I gasped. Will shot me a concerned look, and I flashed him a forced smile through the pain. We worked so hard for this I wasn't about to mess it up now.</p><p>Just like that it was over. (we tend to our wounded-) Cheers rang through the building, and I smiled, limp jumping off the stage. When we got back Will came over to me.</p><p>"Nico! What happened?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing much, just a little sprain or something," I laughed.</p><p>"Can you walk normally? I saw you limping."</p><p>I gulped. I took slow careful steps, wincing at each one.<br/>"You're hurt!" he cried.</p><p>"Ugh, maybe your dad can look at it after. It's fine for now," I assured him.</p><p>"I'm going to get my dad now," Will said.</p><p>There was no stopping him, so I sighed and let him go and get Apollo. The two blondes came back shortly, and kneeled down next to where I sat. I had attracted the rest of our team, and they all stood around me in a circle. After a couple minute of examining my ankle, Apollo spoke.</p><p>"It's twisted, nothing too bad, just ice it, take advil if it hurts, and try to lay off it," he said.</p><p>"Thank you," I sighed.</p><p>***** like 30 minutes laters****</p><p>"Would the following teams gather on the stage please?" the announcer said over the speakers.</p><p>"The Titans, the Lions, and the Gods."</p><p>We all jumped up, me getting helped up by Will, and made our way to the stage. The Titans were already in the middle, the other team, the Lions on their left. We took our place on the right, admiring the shiny trophy placed at the judges table.</p><p>Chiron rolled forward, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"Cheerleaders. You have all worked hard, and you have all done well this competition. It is now time to announce the winner."</p><p>Themis and Nike took place on either side of him.</p><p>"In third place we have the Titans!" Themis exclaimed.</p><p>Luke's eyes widened, and the team clapped and smiled, but I could see the disappointment behind their eyes. Nike stepped up and handed Luke a bundle of bronze medals.</p><p>"In second place we have the Gods!" Themis said.</p><p>I grinned, turning to Will, who was given our silver medals. Our team cheered, and hugged each other.</p><p>"And now of course we have the Lions in 1st place!"</p><p>The Lions screamed in joy, jumping up and down. Nike handed a girl with dark skin and white hair the first place trophy. A slight pang of envy washed over me, and then sadness. If it hadn't been for my bad landing, that trophy would be ours.</p><p>It would be Will's.</p><p>"C'mon guys, let's go celebrate!" Leo said excitedly.</p><p>We walked out of the building to where our busses were. Well, they walked. I awkwardly limped using Leo and Hazel as crutches because they were closest to my height. The team stood in front of the large paper looking to see what bus we would be on this time.</p><p>"We're on bus 143. C'mon guys, let's go. Also, pray that we don't share with the Titans again," Jason said, after looking.</p><p>143 was a long bus, signifying that there would be another team besides us. We got on the bus,</p><p>And shortly after another team climbed on. It was led by a girl with dark skin and long white hair. Coming after her was a short cheerleader with round glasses, a chubby guy with an orange bandana. There was several others including a tanned boy holding the hand of a paler, shorter boy who somehow pulled off a mullet.</p><p>"Hey," Will said, "That guy looks like you." He pointed to Mullet\</p><p>"He does not," I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>The two boys came up to us, and the tan one held out his hand.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Lance," he said, "And this is my boyfriend Keith."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, my name is Will, and I'm the captain of Gods," Will said, accepting the hand.</p><p>"I'm Nico, I'm his boyfriend," I muttered, brushing a lose piece of hair out of my eye.</p><p>"Nice. Our team is Voltron, and the captain is Allura. She's over there," Lance pointed to the white haired girl.</p><p>"Care to join us," Will asked.</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>Lance and Keith sat down next to me and I frowned, scooting closer to Will. I noticed Keith did the same to his boyfriend.</p><p>"Wow Keith, if you wanted me that bad, you should've just asked," Lance joked.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, "shut up," he said.</p><p>"I heard you guys got first place. I missed your performance though, too bad." Will said.</p><p>"Alexa play despacito," I whispered to myself.</p><p>Keith snickered. 'He must have heard me' I thought.</p><p>"What did you say Nico?" Will asked.</p><p>"Nothing," I hummed.</p><p>"I saw yours. That landing looked pretty bad Nico. Are you good?" Lance asked me.</p><p>I grimaced. "I'm fine," I huffed.</p><p>"Your performance was better than ours, I'm sure you could've won if it weren't for that," Lance rambled on.</p><p>"I know," I sighed, twirling a lock or hair around my finger.</p><p>"Like-" Lance was interrupted by his boyfriend elbowing him.</p><p>"Babe, shut up." Keith hissed.</p><p>"What?" Lance exclaimed.</p><p>Keith facepalmed.</p><p>The rest of the ride was awkward and silent.</p><p>****</p><p>When we arrived back to the school, we exited the bus.</p><p>"We should meet up another day to celebrate. I'm so tired," Annabeth yawned.</p><p>"Agreed. How about pizza Sunday night?" Jason suggested. <br/>"Sounds good, bye y'all," Will said, waving goodbye.</p><p>Hazel jogged over to me.</p><p>"Hey, I'm going to spend the night with Frank. His grandma invited me over for dinner." Hazel told me.</p><p>"Alright. Maybe I'll have Will stay for dinner."</p><p>"Ooo, meeting the parents," Hazel teased.</p><p>"Oh my gods, shut up," I rolled my eyes, playfully pushing her. She laughed before running off to Frank's car.</p><p>I turned to Will, placing an hand on his bicep. He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Want to stay the night at my house?" I asked him, "You can meet my parents."</p><p>"Uh, sure, can we stop by my house first though? So I can get clothes?"</p><p>"Nice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so so so so SO sorry that took so long! And is incomplete! I suck :_(</p><p>Basketball is consuming my time and my wrists have been hurting :(</p><p>I love you guys, stay safe with corona virus </p><p>Wear a mask, if you live in the USA, vote, well, tell your parents to</p><p>ALSO</p><p>If you haven't already, check out my new story You Can Shoot In My Hoop!</p><p>It's a basketball au uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Maybe I Should Just Have Someone Else name The Chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: This literally was supposed to be a story about a feminine styled Nico. That is it. Will being a cheerleader was a side plot. Look what I have done, it is now a cheerleading au. This is why you should always plan ahead, kids. </p><p>	Also I fucked up the time frame of this… I said it starts on the first day of school which is Septemberish… I mention it’s cold, so, like October…. And now I’m saying it’s December….but i never mentioned holidays… Whoops. </p><p>	I’m sorry this A/N is so long, but one more thing, I can’t remember if Bianca and Maria died in this AU or if I ever mentioned them, but let’s just pretend they are and I did. </p><p>Basically this whole A/N is me being a mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After grabbing some things from Will's, we went to my house. Getting out of the car, Will tugged on the hem of his shirt, a nervous thing that he does.</p><p>"Don't be nervous, my parents will love you," I assured him, grabbing his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, of course," he mumbled, not looking very assured.</p><p>I opened the door and walked in, holding Will's hand.</p><p>"I'm home, and I have Will!" I called.</p><p>Persephone seemed to appear out of nowhere, followed by my dad.</p><p>"Oh hello! You must be Will! I'm so happy to meet you!" she said sweetly.</p><p>Will smiled charmingly and offered his hand.</p><p>"Hello, you must be his stepmom. I didn't catch your name though...?"</p><p>"Call me Persephone."</p><p>My dad smiled awkwardly and handed the flowers to Persephone who handed them to Will.</p><p>"These are for you."</p><p>"Thank you," Will said.</p><p>"We're going to go to my room now. Tell us when dinner is ready."</p><p>I pulled Will up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened the door, and motioned for him to sit on my bed. His eyes traveled around the room (what a weird mental image) before he sat down next to me.</p><p>"Your room is very pretty, like you." Will hummed, leaned his head on my shoulder.</p><p>I flushed, and petted his fluffy blonde hair. "Gods, you're embarrassing."</p><p>Will giggled, and pressed his soft lips on the crook of my neck. I sighed constantly, and continued to finger through his curls.</p><p>"Mmm, don't stop," he mumbled.</p><p>There was a knock on the door before Dad threw it open. I raised and eyebrow, and Will lifted his head.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh, I thought...never mind, dinner's ready."</p><p>Will and I got up and followed Dad downstairs. There were four plates of pasta, wine in glasses for my parents and sparkling water for Will and I.</p><p>"This looks great," Will said, earnestly.</p><p>Persephone grinned and put a centerpiece of sunflowers in the middle. I sat down in the chair closest to me and Will followed my movement. After everyone was seated I picked up my fork and spoon and twirled the pasta. Will watched with a look of awe because he's a dweeb.</p><p>"How do you do that?" He asked.</p><p>I wiggled my eyebrows at him and lifted my fork to my lips, "I'm Italian," I said before shoving the pasta in my mouth.</p><p>Persephone looked pained and my father looked like he was done with my shit.</p><p>"Please stop telling everyone that's why you can twirl your pasta with a spoon and a fork. It's not genetic."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "It practically is. Like, Will is physically unable to not talk shit about people but be nice to their face because he's southern."</p><p>Will shrugged. He couldn't argue with that logic.</p><p>Persephone sighed and took a long drink from her wine glass.</p><p>"How's school going, Will," my dad asked, smoothly changing the subject.</p><p>"Pretty good. Somehow I've been able to keep my grades up with cheerleading," he chuckled, and my dad joined in with his own sophisticated man chuckle.</p><p>"I wish I could say the same for Nico," he looked over at me with a look like, 'be more like him.'</p><p>"A c is a passing grade," I replied.</p><p>"But you could be getting As if you just applied yourself!" Persephone said.</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>"Mrs. Persephone, what did you say you do for work?" Will asked.</p><p>"Oh, I work in my mothers flower shop downtown. I have since I was a young girl, and even though we don't need the money, I just enjoy it."</p><p>"That's so sweet," Will said, "How did you two meet?"</p><p>"Oh, well, we went to the same high school, but we ran in very different circles. You know, Hades was one of those very mysterious loner type kids, and I was always with my little group of friends. And apparently, Hades had had a crush on me since like 6th grade. Very stalker-like."</p><p>Hades looked embarrassed and Persephone laughed.</p><p>"And so one day I'm walking to my mothers flower shop and Hades comes driving by in his car. And he rolls down his windows and is like, 'want to go somewhere.' And of course I did. I was tired of doing everything my mom said, so I got in his car. And, the rest is history."</p><p>My parents beamed at each other and I facepalmed. Will looked confused and concerned.</p><p>"You got in the car of someone you barely knew?" WIll asked slowly.</p><p>"Oh no, I didn't know him at all," Persephone clarified.</p><p>"Oh wow."</p><p>Okay then, I guess Will and I will be off... to my room... away from you guys," I said standing up.</p><p>Will and I left the table and went back to my room.</p><p>"Sorry about...them," I apologized to Will.</p><p>Will kissed me, and then pulled back smiling, "I like them."</p><p>"So, unrelated to what we were talking about, I was thinking, do you want to like, go further in our relationship?"</p><p>I was sure my face was really red, and I refused to make eye contact with Will.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>I huffed and rolled my eyes, "You know, like, more than kissing!" I whisper-yelled.</p><p>"Oh," Will replied lamely. I looked back up to look at him and his face was very flushed.</p><p>"Not right now. Or I mean ever if you don't want to, I was just asking."</p><p>"No, no I do. I do want to." Will assured me.</p><p>"Okay, cool."</p><p>There was an awkward pause before WIll pulled out his phone.</p><p>"Is it okay if I change the subject?" He asked.</p><p>"Be my guest."<br/>
"Okay so, I was thinking we should have a team sleepover to bond and celebrate." Will said.</p><p>I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh fine, I guess."</p><p>"What! It'll be fun!"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Well, you'll love it. I'm going to send the text and see whose house it can be at."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"A man a few words I see," Will teased.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, and got up to grab the tv remote. "What movie?"</p><p>"Mean Girls."<br/>
"I think we've watched that in this fanfiction already."</p><p>"Awe, please Nico!" Will begged.</p><p>"UUhhhg, fine." I actually really liked that movie, but Will can never know. I clicked on the movie and curled up next to Will. After Mean Girls we watched some random shows on Disney+ and I think I fell asleep around 12. As I was drifting off, I felt Will's soft hand brushing hair off my forehead and placing a kiss there.</p><p>"Goodnight , Angel. I love you."</p><p>****************</p><p>I woke up at 10 am, and Will was no longer in bed. I sleepily shuffled down stairs, and saw Will fiddling around with Hazel's ukulele in the living room.</p><p>"Buongiorno," I mumbled.</p><p>"Mornin'," he said.</p><p>Apparently culture really comes out in a sleepy daze.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" I asked.</p><p>"No, I didn't want to burn your house down by accident. We can go out if you want," he suggested.</p><p>"Okay, let me get ready."</p><p>After we both got dressed, we left the house and walked to a nearby cafe. Will ordered a breakfast sandwich and a cup of a black tea from the brand Stash. I ordered a raspberry scone and a cup of black coffee.</p><p>"Where do you want to sit?" Will asked.</p><p>I remembered that Will liked to watch the people go by, so I chose a seat by the window. We sat down, and sipped our drinks as we watched the foot traffic go by. There were about three other people there, and soft music played.</p><p>"I heard you last night," I said.</p><p>"You heard me what?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I love you too," I said, rather than answering his question.</p><p>"Oh," was all he said, a light blush rosying his cheeks.</p><p>I smiled, and bit my scone, watching Will. He had turned back to the crowd, and was watching intently. I looked out too, and as a woman and her children walked by. The woman was holding bags, Christmas presents I assumed, and had a baby boy in one of those argo carriers. A little girl, about 5, held her hand, and I could see she was talking excitedly. Her large brown doe eyes and thick black hair reminded me of Bianca. I remembered that my mother had carried me like that, in Italy. I didn't remember much though. All I have left is my few memories, pictures, and my language, Italian.</p><p>"A penny for your thoughts?" Will asked.</p><p>"I don't have any thots and if I did, they're worth more than that."</p><p>Will stared at me, and I stared back, trying my best to keep a straight face.</p><p>"Why," was all he said.</p><p>"Because."</p><p>"You've been hanging out with Percy too much." he said, munching his sandwich, "But for reals, what were you thinking about? You looked sad."</p><p>"Mmh, Bianca and Mom."</p><p>"Oh. Bianca's your sister, right?"</p><p>"Was."</p><p>"Still is, no matter what."</p><p>I smiled, and looked up at him. His eyes were wide and sincere, and I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. His pink lips flickered up into a smile, and he sipped the last of his tea.</p><p>"Bounce?"</p><p> </p><p>~TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 17: SLEEPOVER! wHOOO</p><p> </p><p>1,543 words</p><p>It's short but only cause I went like wayyyy over 2,000, so I cut it off and the rest will be in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. SLEEPOVER! wHOOO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you ask who it is and they say “It’s me”<br/>Like, bruh.</p><p>Gays, pansexuals and lesbians oh my!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sleepover was being held at Piper’s house, due to its massive size. WIll insisted on bringing pizza, and the two of us split the price since he bought me breakfast this morning. Piper said she’d cover snacks since she had a ton at her house. <br/>	Will and I arrived twenty minutes before to see if Piper needed any help. I knocked on the door and Drew Tanaka opened it, a bored expression chiseled on her beautiful face. <br/>	“Oh right, Piper’s having her little party. Come in,” she sighed, opening the door the rest of the way. 	<br/>	“Piper, the gays are here!” Drew called. <br/>	I didn’t feel offended, seeing that Drew was pansexual. And for some reason dating that idiot Dylan. All though, I’m starting to think she’s just with him because his sister is hot and in college.<br/>	Piper’s footsteps thwaped through the house, and she came sliding into the entryway. <br/>	“ ‘Sup ,” she said. <br/>	Piper was wearing sleep short and a soft looking hoodie. Her hair was in a messy low bun, an amusing comparison to her sister's perfect waves. <br/>“Hey!” Will said<br/>“Okay well, I’m going back to my room, call if you need me,” Drew said, walking away. <br/>“You’re welcome to join us!” Will said. <br/>Drew paused mid-step and turned to look back. <br/>“Maybe, I’ll think about it,” Drew said before walking off. <br/>“That’s, “hey I probably will, thanks for the invite” in Drew speak,” Piper said. <br/>I could practically hear Drew rolling her eyes. <br/>“Sibling banter amuses me,” a new voice said. <br/>Annabeth had arrived, a small duffel bag hanging on her arm. <br/>Piper threw her arms around Annabeth, wrapping her legs around her waist. <br/>	“Annie!” she squealed. <br/>	“Whoa! You’re going to knock me over!” Annabeth exclaimed, resting a hand on the doorframe to steady herself. <br/>	“Shall we prepare?” I asked, honestly just bored of the PDA. <br/>	“Yeah, come on up to my room and see what I have prepared.”<br/>	We followed Piper down the hall, and she threw open the door of her room. On the right of us was a big tv and a dresser underneath. Directly in front was a large bed with red bedding, and on the wall to the left was a couch. In front of the walking closet next to the tv were two beanbags. <br/>	“So, basically I was thinking if we watch tv we can pull some beanbags up, and if we don’t have enough room, we can move the whole party to the tv room..”<br/>	Her voice trailed off and she motioned for us to follow her to said room. It was twice as large and had an even bigger tv. There was one of those huge tv couches and a bunch more beanbags. <br/>	“We could even sleep in here if we needed.” Piper said. <br/>	“I think staying here is a good plan, so everyone has room,” Annabeth said.<br/>	“Bet,” said Will<br/>	“Don’t say that,” I said. <br/>	“Bet,” said Will.<br/>	“I don’t even think you’re using that word correctly,” Annabeth commented. <br/>	“Piper, more people!” we heard Drew yelling. <br/>	“Will you guys do that? I’ll go get snacks,” Piper said. <br/>	I’ll come,” Annabeth and Piper left the room, Will and I at their heels. When we got to the door, Kayla, Cecil, and Lou Ellen stood there. <br/>	“Hey everyone! Sorry we’re early,” Kayla apologized, stepping in with the other two teens. <br/>	“Are you guys in Piper’s room or the tv room?” Drew asked. <br/>	“Tv room,” Will replied. <br/>	“Okay, well, I might drop by later if you guys aren’t being lame,” Drew said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. <br/>	I suppressed an eye roll as she stalked off. <br/>	“O-kay, well, Leo is on his way, he’s going to pick up Kaite and the Stolls,” Cecil said.<br/>	“Great, let’s go over to the tv room. I’m sure Piper’s back already.”<br/>	We went back to the tv room, and sure enough Piper and Annabeth were there. Will called in for the pizza and more people arrived. It was now 6:30 and everyone except Lacy and Alex was here. <br/>	“I think Alex said he’d pick up Lacy, since she can’t drive yet,” Piper said. <br/>“Ooh, do I sense romance?” Katie joked. <br/>“Romance? Between who?” Lacy came bouncing in before flopping on a beanbag next to Piper. <br/>“Uh- no one,” Katie chuckled. <br/>Alex came in behind her and sat on the floor in front of the couch, crossing his legs. <br/>“Hey,” he said.  <br/>“Can we play a game since everyone’s here?” Conner Stoll asked.  <br/>“What, like, Truth or Dare?” Reyna asked. <br/>“Ugh, not truth or dare,” Hazel said. <br/>“How about Paranoia?” Drew had come in, and she walked across the room, holding everyone’s gaze before curling up in an arm chair. <br/>“How do you play?” Will asked, obviously pleased she had taken him up on his invite. <br/>“Okay, so like, you whisper to the person on your left a ‘who’ question. Then, they say the answer out loud, so everyone hears the name but not the question. For example, like, I’d whisper to Kayla and say something like, “who here is the hottest.” and then she’d say, like, “Drew.” so everyone hears her say Drew but not what I said. We flip a coin. If heads then she has to say the question.” <br/>“That sounds fun,” Lou Ellen said. <br/>Piper passed out La Croix to everyone and Drew started. She whispered to Kayla who turned as red as the roots of her hair.<br/>“Uhm, Jason.” <br/>Annabeth flipped a coin and it landed on heads. <br/>“Shit!” Kayla cursed and Drew laughed. “Okay, my question was, if you had to cover someone in peanut butter and lick it off them, who?”<br/>I choked on my pizza. Jason turned red and Will almost fell off the couch and onto Alex laughing so hard. <br/>“Ahh, I’m sorry Jason!” Kayla exclaimed, covering her face. <br/>“It’s fine,” he laughed. <br/>“Okay, Cecil…” <br/>Kayla whispered into his ear, and after a moment he said, “Lou Ellen.”<br/>Annabeth flipped the coin and lucky him, it was tails. <br/>“Oh thank god. Okay, Leo…” Cecil spoke into Leo’s ear and Leo laughed. <br/>“Without a doubt, Nico. Also, I hope this lands on tails because I value my life.”<br/>It didn’t.<br/>“Oh fuck. Um, the question was, who’s most likely to be into BDSM…” Leo giggled nervously, and the whole fucking room lost it, laughing hysterically. <br/>My face burned and I hid it in my arms. I could feel WIll shaking with laughter next to me. Traitor. I elbowed him. <br/>“You realize that implies you’re into BDSM too, right?” I huffed. <br/>Will paused and then blushed. “Oh yeah, huh.”<br/>“Ew, ew, ew,” Kayla said covering her ears. <br/>“Okay, Leo ask the person to the left.”<br/>The game went on like this, and soon it was Alex’s turn to whisper in my ear. <br/>“Okat Nico, you and someone else have to go into a dark room for an hour and do unspeakable things. It can’t be Will, who?”<br/>	Well shit. Unspeakable things didn’t even just mean fucking, it just means… unspeakable. <br/>“Uhhhh, Piper .”<br/>Piper looked up. “Wait, what.” <br/>Annabeth flipped the dreaded coin… tails.<br/>“Yesss,” I cheered.<br/>I leaned over and whispered to whisper in Will’s ear. “Who’s most likely to marry a rich old man with heart problems in their future?”<br/>“Reyna,” Will said. <br/>We both immediately started laughing, and Reyna looked confused and concerned. <br/>The coin landed on tails and we high-fived. <br/>“What the heck. It’s not fair to have these two next to each other,” Hazel complained. <br/>Alex was then moved and placed between the two of us. <br/>We did two more rounds before the pizza came and we stopped playing and ate. <br/>“What’re we going to do next?” Travis asked. <br/>“I have an idea,” I said, “Hide and Seek Tag. In the Dark.”<br/>“I don’t have a death wish,” Hazel replied. <br/>“That sounds fun though!” Lacy said. <br/>We decided to play, and Drew, Piper, and Annabeth ran around turning all the lights off. Soon, the only light was the light of the tv room. <br/>“Alright, Hazel can tag first. I’m going to turn the light off, Hazel with count to sixty, and we’ll all hide. Ready? Go!” Piper snapped off the light, and we all rushed off. <br/> I rushed down the dark hallway, and slipped into an open door. Feeling around, I realized it was a bedroom. I found the nearest door and went into what felt like a walk in closet. <br/>“Who’s there?” someone whispered. <br/>“Nico. Who’re you?” I whispered back. <br/>“You don’t recognize my voice? It’s me, Reyna!” <br/>“Never thought I’d be back in the closet,” I murmured. <br/>“I knew you were going to say that.”<br/>“Truce between us? If one of us gets caught we won’t go after the other?” I asked Reyna. <br/>“Sure. Hide in the clothes if someone comes in.” Reyna said. <br/>“That’s so weird. Whose closet even is this?” <br/>“I honestly don’t know.”<br/>We heard the door creak open, and both of us froze. We edged towards the clothes, as quietly as possible. <br/>“I don’t think anyone’s in this room,” a female voice said. <br/>“Check to make sure. I don’t think anyone would be dumb enough to hide in the closets room to the TV room.” Another voice said. I was pretty sure it was Drew’s.<br/>The door creaked open, and I froze behind the clothing. I heard the sound of clothes brushing, then the person left. <br/>“Anyone in there, Kayla?” Drews voice called. <br/>“No, let’s go,” the two girls left the room. 	<br/>“We should find another spot,” I whispered to Reyna. <br/>“Alright, let’s go.”<br/>We tiptoed out, Reyne holding onto my wrist so the two of us didn’t get separated. In the dark I locked eyes with someone standing behind a curtain. The whites of their eyes glowed in the dark, staring right at me. We continued on, and as we reached the top of the stairs, we heard someone coming up. We flattened ourselves against the wall. They began to pass us, but the arm brushed against mine. Their soft skin and scent was far too familiar. <br/>“Hey Nico,” Will whispered into the dark. <br/>“Fuck off,” I whispered back. <br/>“Tag, baby,” Will poked my cheek, then laughed. <br/>Reyna let go of my arm. <br/>“Know where anyone else is?” Will asked. <br/>“Nope,” I lied. <br/>“Really? You don’t know where...Reyna is?” I<br/>I could feel Will’s breath against my neck. “Nope. I haven’t seen anyone except Drew and Kayla.” <br/>Will laughed, “You’re a terrible liar.”<br/>Just then, Reyna bolted, her footsteps thumping loudly on the stairs. <br/>“C’mon!” Will said, and we rushed after her. <br/>We tore through Piper’s house, following her footsteps. I almost died multiple times. I would not recommend running through a dark mansion at top speed. I bumped into someone on my way. <br/>“Are you a tagger or hiding?” I asked. <br/>“Tagger. It’s me Hazel. I think we’ve caught everyone except Leo and Reyna,” she said. <br/>“I think Will is after Reyna right now. Let’s look for Leo.” <br/>Hazel and I crept through the house searching for Leo. Eventually we found him hiding in a bedside table. <br/>“That’s it guys! Everyone has been found!” I yelled, flicking on some lights. <br/>We all met back in the TV room.<br/>“Where did everyone hide?” Frank asked. <br/>“I hid under Drew’s stuffed animals,” said Kayla. <br/>	“I hid in the bathtub with Conner,” said Travis. <br/>	“I was in a closet with Nico,” said Reyna, “Drew, you and Kayla came in and didn’t find us, it was funny.” <br/>	Kayla laughed and Drew rolled her eyes. <br/>	“I hid in the pantry, “ said Will. <br/>	Everyone continued to say where they hid and made closet jokes. Those will never get old. <br/>	“We should set up where we’re going to sleep, then watch a movie,” Piper said. <br/>Will and I got our bags and placed our sleep things next to each other, and far from Leo. He seemed most likely to give one of us a moustache in our sleep. Once we were all set up, Piper turned on movie on the big screen. <br/>	“Is your ankle okay?” fWill asked<br/>	“Yeah, it's fine,” I said. Not going to lie, I completely forgot I hurt it. <br/>	“You’re going easy on it right?” <br/>	“...yep,” I lied. <br/>	“Nico,” Will began. <br/>	“Shut up you two,” Kayla said, elbowing Will. <br/>	“Ow! Fine, I’ll be quiet,” He grumbled. <br/>	Once the movie was over, we played a few more games, the went to sleep. I hadn’t wanted to come to the sleepover, but I had fun, and I was glad I came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for that hella cheesy ending -_-</p><p> </p><p>Follow my tumblr lillyluvsolangelo, my wattpad, Lillyluvsolangleo and subscribe to me here<br/>uh<br/>leave sum kudos bruh, that'd be nice too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Imagine Naming Chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone was wondering why they don’t have a cheer coach,,,,, idfk take it up with my lawyer. <br/>	TW: blood (from a fight)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday at practice I came in a couple minutes before it started. Will sat in the splits in front of the bleachers, writing in his notebook of cheer plans. A couple other people were talking, stretching and goofing off across the gym. Kayla was talking to Drew, who was here for some reason. <br/>	“Hey, Nico!” Kayla said, waving at me. <br/>	I waved at the two girls. Drew acknowledged me with a nod of her head. She was wearing another off her skin showing but fashionable outfits, her pale arms stomach exposed, which Kayla seemed to take notice to. I walked up to Will, set my bag on the bleachers, and kissed him on the cheek. <br/>	“Hey,” I said. <br/>	Will turned, apparently noticing me for the first time. <br/>	“Nico! Hi!” Will exclaimed. <br/>	“What’s Drew doing here?” I asked. <br/>	“Not sure. Presumably speaking to Kayla,” Will said. <br/>	I rolled my eyes, “Wow, Will thanks for that, I couldn’t have guessed.”<br/>	Will patted my knee, “always here to help.” <br/>	I laughed and stretched next to him. “What are you doing?” I asked. <br/>	“I’m working on our next routine for Finals. I’ll probably have you guys run through a couple ideas,” Will said. <br/>	“Wonderful,” I said sarcastically. Will is my boyfriend and my best friend, but he is very strict when it comes to cheerleading. If the routine wasn’t run through perfectly we had to do it again. Staying at practice late to perfect something was common. <br/>	Will stood up and clapped his hands, “Alright guys, time to start practice!”<br/>	As expected, the new routine was done over and over and over again. It was harder than the other ones, which made sense, seeing that it was for the Finals. <br/>	“Brother...please… I haven;t had a drink of water in ten thousand days…” Kayla gasped, dramatically reaching out to Will, then collapsing to the floor. <br/>	“Oh my goodness, get up,” Will said, nudging his dead sister. <br/>	“Water,” Kayla croaked. <br/>	Will rolled his eyes, “Fine, everyone, go get water.”<br/>	Kayla popped up and rushed for her bottle. We all followed eagerly grabbing out water. Percy chugged his, water dripping off his chin. Jason stared at him, a look of concern on his face. <br/>	“You good bro?” he asked. <br/>	“Fuckin’ thirsty,” Percy muttered. <br/>	“Damn,” Piper said, wiggling her brows. <br/>	Percy poured the rest of the water on Piper’s head. She shrieked, her bangs stuck to her forehead. Drew, who had been hanging out on the bleachers this whole time laughed, taking pictures of her sister. Piper glared, and grabbed her bottle, and stomped up the bleachers. Drews eyes widened, a look of horror across her face. <br/>	“No no no!” Drew yelled, “My hair-” too late. <br/>	Piper’s ice cold water spilled from her hydro flask and onto the half-asain girls head. <br/>	All was quiet for a moment, water dripping off Drew’s dark hair, her make-up ruined. Then all hell broke lose. <br/>	“YOU BITCH!” Drew yelled, lunging for Piper. <br/>	Piper yeeted away. Kayla passed Drew her bottle. Drew tossed water at Piper, but missed, and the liquid splashed onto Katie and Alex. <br/>	“Whoops,” she laughed. <br/>	Alex squirted Drew with water, then took another sip. Then they pulled a 75 oz water bottle from her bag. <br/>	“Water war,” she said, before dumping half the contents on Leo’s head. <br/>	Water began being splashed all over, soaking their uniforms so it stuck tight to people’s skin, goosebumps rising on their arms. I stood to the side, watching the war unfold in front of me. <br/>	“What in the world,” Will laughed, coming up behind me. <br/>	“War is no laughing matter,” I said. <br/>	“So I guess this isn’t something to laugh at,” Will said. Before I could ask what he meant by that, I felt what he meant. <br/>	Cold.<br/>	I felt cold wet water dripping down my face and down my neck. “WILL!” I whipped around to look at him. He was clutching his side laughing, and I glared. While he was still leaning over I got an ice cube from my bottle and slipped it down his shirt. <br/>	He wasn't laughing after that.  <br/>*********************</p><p>My hair was still damp as I sat in Math class. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we wore our cheer uniforms, but today I was wearing regular clothes, thanks to my boyfriend dumping water on me. Most of the cheerleaders were, actually, except Annabeth and Will, who had spares for some reason. <br/>Imagine being responsible. <br/>I could feel eyes on me as I sat there, and I didn’t want to turn around to see who had a problem with me. When class ended I tried to get out as quick as possible, but I was stopped by my good friend Dylan. <br/>“What do you want?” I asked, glaring at him. <br/>“Still wearing girl clothes I see,” Dylan said, eyeing my skirt. It was a black skirt with chains I’d bought from Yesstyle last month. <br/>“Clothes have no gender,” I replied, “And if that’s all you had to say, I’m going.”<br/>	“Drew broke up with me,” Dylan began. <br/>	“Why’s that my problem.”<br/>	“It’s your fault! You’re influencing her with you gay shit!” Dylan said. <br/>	I rolled my eyes, “What in the world. Stop blaming me for your problems. Drew was pansexual before me.”<br/>	“It was hot when she was into girls and dating me! But she wasn’t supposed to leave me for a girl! She was just supposed to make out with them and shit, then come and-”<br/>	I cut Dylan off, “Listen, I don’t want to hear you fetishsizing Drew or anyone. It’s not my fault Drew left you. It’s your fault for being a creep.”<br/>	Dylan’s face turned an ugly shade of red, and he pulled his lip back, revealing his to white, to straight teeth. <br/>	“You’re going to regret saying that,” he sneered. <br/>	“I never regret saying the truth,” I replied, taking off my earrings and pocketing them. <br/>	As expected, Dylans fist went flying towards my face, which I easily dogged out of the way from. Last time Dylan and I had fought, his goons did the work for hum, plus my back was turned. He didn’t really know how I could fight, and it’s a shame that he was going to find out how. Not. <br/>	I let Dylan swing at me a couple times before I decided I was bored with this scuffle. A small crowd had gathered, so it would be fun to kick his stupid ass in front of them. With my hand adorned with rings, I swung, my fist hitting straight at my target; his creepily straight teeth. I always felt like they needed rearranging. <br/>	Dylan howled and stumbled back clutching his mouth in pain. Blood dripped from between his fingers, blood droplets on the floor, blood glistening on my silver rings.<br/>	I might’ve made a terrible mistake.<br/>**********************<br/>	I sat in the office waiting for the principal to see me. The nurses had taken my clothes and rings and put them in a plastic bag, because apparently I wasn't allowed to wear blood stained clothes at school. <br/>	I was now wearing school loaned sweatpants, my pe shirt, and one of WIll’s sweatshirts that I stole from him and for some reason had in my backpack. THe room felt grossly quiet, the only sound was the ticking of the clock and the typing of the front desk lady. The woman looked up and me. <br/>	“Alright, the principal will see you now. First door to your left down the hall.”<br/>	I got up and followed her directions, entering the open door of the office. Our principal, Zeus, didn’t even look up. <br/>	“Close the door and sit down.” <br/>	I shut the door then nervously plopped down on the hard plastic chair. Principal Zeus’s office was drably decorated with a potted plant in one corner, and gray curtains on the windows that were drawn. His desk was gray and had his large computer on it, paper work, and a little candy dispenser shaped like a hula dancer. <br/>	“Nico di Angelo,” he said. <br/>	“Yes that is my name,” I answered. <br/>	Zeus glowered at me for what felt like eternity before breaking out into a huge smile. <br/>	“Hades kid, right? You look just like him! Got his attitude too,” Zeus said gleefully. <br/>	I stared at the bearded man, unsure what to say, “We’ve met before.” <br/>	Zeus squinted at me, “Have we?”<br/>“Yeah like last week when you brought Alex Fierro to our cheer practice,” I said. <br/>Zeus frowned, “We have a cheer team? Are you the captain?”<br/>“No, Will Solace is.”<br/>“Apollo’s kid??”<br/>	“Uh, yes? Why do you know everyone’s dad’s?”<br/>	Zeus chuckled and leaned back, “I know everyone! And I’ve got a memory like an elephant. But your pops and I go wayyy back.” <br/>Why is this man the principal of our school?<br/>“Anyway, you got into a fight today with… Dylan. It says you broke his nose and knocked 3 teeth out in one punch. Impressive. Er- I mean, please don’t punch your classmates.”<br/>“I’ll try.”<br/>	“Did you throw the first punch? And were others involved.”<br/>“I didn’t throw the first punch. Technically others were involved? Not like in the fight, but basically it was about-” <br/>“I don’t need to know what it was about, thank you. I’m going to call and tell your parents what happened. You may leave.”<br/>Zeus shooed me away as I stood and left the office. When I left, Will was outside waiting for me.<br/>“Nico!” Will hugged me tightly,”Are you okay?”<br/>“I’m fine,” I replied, patting him on the back. <br/>“What happened? All I heard is you and Dylan got in a fight!”<br/>	I explained what happened and he scowled.<br/>“I can’t believe that people actually act like that,” he sighed, “C’mon we better get to class.”<br/>***************************<br/>	I was a little bit scared to go home. I dragged my feet up the walkway, and came through the door as quietly as possible. Sadly, I was not quiet enough. <br/>	“Nico,” my dad said from where he sat in the living room. <br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Would you care to explain why I got a call from Zeus today?”<br/>“...Not really.” <br/>“Nico. I don’t want another call from Zeus. I cannot stand that man. There’s a reason why Persephone takes you to teacher conferences and not me.”<br/>I smirked, “Yes Father.”<br/>I left the living room and went to my bedroom. I passed Hazel’s room and saw her sitting there on her bed, clutching a stuffed animal watching her TV. I hadn’t hung out with Hazel one on one in awhile, so I knocked on her door. She looked up and smiled. <br/>“Hey Nico,” she said, “Do you need something?”<br/>“Can I watch with you?” <br/>Hazel beamed, “Sure!”<br/>I sat on the bed with her and turned to the TV. We didn’t talk about boyfriends, school, or cheer. We just watched together, laughing at the show, just like old times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1,815 words<br/>Shorter than usual, but I hope you liked it!<br/>	Also I’m going to be updating YCSIMH less because the plan was to finish this before YCSIMH and at the rate I’m going YCSIMH will be done first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once I finish this book I’m going to go back through and make things make sense. So for now just try not to think too hard about it. <br/>For the other teams it’s basically going to be random people and possibly OCs. Also…… I’m to deep in the voltron fandom, sorry not sorry for adding them in here lol<br/>I’m writing this in a cabin with no internet lmao, it’s cold and I can see my breath. I feel like Todoroki when he does that ice breath thing. Am I sexy yet lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in front of my suitcase tossing in everything I’d need for the trip to New York. Will had texted us the list of everything we’d need, including dressy clothes for this fancy party they would hold. It seemed a little extreme for a cheer competition, but hey, free food. <br/>	The first day, Friday, would be the day everyone arrived in New York, and we’d get time to settle and maybe look around. All the cheerleaders were staying in the same hotel, so mingling was encouraged. Talking with people didn’t seem like fun, but Will would probably chat with the other captains. The fancy mingle party was also being held that night. Saturday was when the competitions happened. Sunday we go home, and if all goes well, we celebrate. <br/>	I zipped my suitcase up and crawled into bed. My phone buzzed every 0.2 seconds with everyone blowing up the cheer chat. I muted it, not wanting to think about it until tomorrow. I hated to admit it, but I was nervous. Disgusting. Tomorrow I would have to get up early, so I shut my eyes, hoping for a good night's sleep. <br/>***<br/>	Hazel didn’t have to wake me in the morning, because a dumb bird chirped outside my window. <br/>	New York. The only time I ever leave the state is when we visit my grandma in Italy every summer. I had never been anywhere else, same with Hazel. <br/>	Speaking of which, Hazel had 2 bags by the door and a backpack on her. She was already ready to go where I had just crawled out of bed. <br/>	“Hurry up Nico! We need to leave in 10 minutes!”<br/>	I grabbed my clothes I had picked out. I’ve been really obsessed with E-Girl kind of clothes, so the outfit was striped knee socks, a black skirt, and a cropped hoodie. Since finding a secure friend group, joining the cheer team, and dating Will, I found myself having a bit more confidence in myself. <br/>	I struggled to get ready in the short amount of time, hastily brushing my hair and applying a little bit of make-up. I stumbled down the stairs with my bags. <br/>	“Okay I’m ready,” I said. <br/>	Persephone popped out of the kitchen, “Bye kids! Have a nice time!” Persephone then narrowed her eyes with a sus look, “And no being alone with you boyfriends.” <br/>	Hazel’s eyes widened, “We’re not going to do anything!” <br/>	“Are you sure? I just want you all to be safe.”<br/>	“Yes, Persephone, there’s no need to worry,” Hazel assured her. <br/>	Persephone looked at me, “And you?”<br/>	I smirked and shrugged, “Maybe.” <br/>	“Nico di Angelo,” she sighed, shaking her head. <br/>	I laughed and Hazel and I left the house. <br/>	After meeting at the school then taking the bus in the airport, we boarded the plane to New York. I sat next to the window, Will sat next to me, and then Kayla was on his other side. It wasn’t my first flight and wouldn’t be my last (hopefully) so it was really nothing exciting. It wasn’t Will’s first flight either, but he still bounced on the balls of his feet as we waited in line. <br/>	******************<br/>	The hotel we were staying in was… large to say the least. People from other teams and guests who had come to watch swarmed the hotel. Our team gathered by some couches and Will whistled to gather out attention. <br/>	“Alright, we’ll have 2-3 people per room, most rooms will have 2 beds but some might just have one. If you’re not comfortable with who I put you with please come a talk to me.” <br/>	Will read off the list of who was sharing a rooms. Naturally, he put us together, and then distributed keys aligning with everyone’s respective rooms. <br/>	“Come on Nico, let’s go see what the rooms look like!” Piper said, linking arms with me. Annabeth was on her other arm, both of their suitcases in her other hand. <br/>	“Where’s your family?” Kayla asked, “I thought they were coming?” <br/>	Some families had accompanied us on the plane and some were staying in the same hotel. These families included Percy’s, Lou Ellen’s, Piper’s, and Katie’s. Only Percy’s family was staying somewhere else. <br/>	“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Piper smirked, wiggling her brows. <br/>	Kayla huffed, “I was just wondering. Cause Lou’s and Katie’s are over there…” she waved her hand dismissively, “Nevermind.”<br/>	I raised an eyebrow at the younger Solace’s antics. I would say she was tied with Will on the strangeness level. I grabbed a hold of my bags and nodded to Will, “Let’s go.” <br/>	Will, Piper, Annbeth and I got into the nearest elevator. Just as the doors began to close, a hand stuck between the doors allowing them to open again. It was the Voltron team captain, Allura. <br/>	“Sorry for stopping you,” she said, revealing her British accent. <br/>	“It’s fine,” Will said. <br/>	The girl nodded, “I understand you’re the captain of Gods, yes?” <br/>	“Yep, and you’re Voltron? I met two of your teammates at Semi-Finals, Keith and Lance I believe.” <br/>	Allura grimaced, “Oh dear. I’m so sorry.” <br/>	Will laughed, “Oh no they were good-”<br/>	Will was interrupted by someone kicking the elevator door back open. The girl was tall, fair skinned, and pink haired. Next to her was Luke. 	<br/>	“Hello!” the girl said, squeezing in with us. <br/>	Luke just gave us a cold look, his eyes lingering on Annabeth. Annabeth gave him an equally cold glare. <br/>	“I’m Laviana! I’m the captain of the Gazelles,” she chirped, blowing a big pink bubble with her gum. Luke gave her a look of disgust. <br/>	“I’m Allura Altea, captain of Voltron,” Allura said, offering her hand. <br/>	“Will Solace, captain of the Gods.”<br/>	“Luke Castellan, captain of the Titans.” <br/>	“Wow, a bunch of captains all in one place. Are you three as well?” Allura asked. <br/>	“No, we’re on the Gods. I’m Annabeth Chase,” Annabeth said. <br/>	“Piper Mcclean,” Piper said. <br/>	“Nico. di Angelo.” <br/>	The elevator doors closed and we began to go up. (if it’s up then it’s up-)<br/>	“You four know each other, don’t you?” Laviana asked, geasturing to Luke,Will, Piper, Annabeth, and I. <br/>	“We go to rivaling schools,” Annabeth explained. <br/>	“They’re dicks,” Piper added. Annabeth elbowed her. <br/>	Luke rolled his eyes, “You guys provoke my teammates.” <br/>	I sneered, the memory of his teammates ganging up on Lou Ellen fresh in my mind. “You do realize existing and provoking are different things, right?”<br/>Luke’s blue eyes seemed to flash gold for a split second. He bared his teeth, “You all act so innocent, but every single one of you is fucked up.” <br/>I laughed, “That’s rich, you’re worse than all of us. So if I’m fucked up, then what does that make you?” <br/>Luke’s fist flew towards me, but before I could react it stopped inches from my face. Allura’s dark brown hand held his wrist, her gaze fiery, thankfully aimed at Luke. <br/>“Let’s try not to lose before the competition even starts, because you’ll certainly be disqualified for that kind of behavior.'' Her voice was cool and dangerous. With reflexes like that, she was someone who I wouldn’t want as an enemy. <br/>The elevator dinged as we reached our floor and the doors slid open. Luke’s upper lip twitched in annoyance, the sound of the elevator disrupting his shock. He ripped her arm away from Allura’s hand.<br/>“That’s where you’re wrong. The competition has already started.” <br/>With that, he left, Allura’s glare never wavering, boring holes into the blonde’s back. <br/>“Well fuck,” Laviana commented, “Good to know which teams not to talk to.” <br/>Allura shook her head, long white locks waving with the motion, “You really shouldn’t have been asking about things like that in the first place.” <br/>She left the elevator, Laviana and the rest of us leaving after. <br/>“We’re going to go find our room. See you guys later,” Annabeth said to us, and we parted ways, Laviana walking the same direction, her strides long with her long gangly legs. <br/>	Will looked over at me, “Ready to go see our room?” <br/>	I smiled, “Yep.” <br/>	It was room number #252. The floor was soft red carpet, and the walls were a pleasant cream hue. There was one large bed and a door that led to what I assumed to be the bathroom. Will set his suitcase and backpack down at the foot of the bed, and I followed the same motion. <br/>	“The dinner is in an hour, so we should get ready,” Will said. <br/>	“Alright, you can shower if you want, I’m just going to get dressed out here,” I said, unzipping my suitcase. <br/>	I had packed a simple back long sleeved dress and black flats for the dinner. Will had a black button down and black tie to match me. I brushed my hair until my soft waves were straight and glossy, except for a few strands and the curl of bangs I had. My hair was getting a bit past my shoulders, and I’d need to cut it back to it’s usual length soon. <br/>	Will stepped out of the bathroom a while later, dressed and showered. He looked at me, his eyes traveling up and down, lingering on my exposed neck and collarbones. <br/>	“You look nice,” he said finally, grinning toothily. <br/>	I smiled, “You do too.” <br/>	He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, “I hope everything goes smoothly tonight.” <br/>	“Don’t jinx it,” I laughed. <br/>	I glanced at the digital clock on our wall. It was time to go down there. Will and I exited the room and made our way down, bumbing into Percy on the way. He had a navy blue blazer on over a white shirt. <br/>	“Who’s going to be there?” Percy asked Will. <br/>	“The other teams, people’s families, coaches, chaperons, and judges,” Will replied, scanning the crown that was entering the building.<br/>“Do you know who’s going to be judging?” I asked. <br/>“No, no one knows yet. I’m pretty sure they’re going to be revealing the judges at the end of the party.” <br/>	The three of us walked through the doors and into the elegant room. On one side there were tables lined up with food and drinks, and on the other people talked and swayed to the music. The room was bathed in dim yellow lighting, making everything seem like a dream or like you were looking through blue light glasses. <br/>	I spotted Piper, Drew, Annabeth, and Kayla by the food table. Annabeth wore a gray suit and Piper had a gray dress to match. Kayla’s dress was long and the same green shade as her hair, which was tied up in a bun. Drew wore a long sleeved jumpsuit, her long black hair curled down her back. <br/>	“Want to go get food?” Will asked Percy and I. <br/>	“I’m going to go look for Jason, but you guys go ahead,” Percy said. <br/>	Will and I walked over to the food table. “Who do you think is the judges?” <br/>	Will looked around, considering my question, “Hard to say, I don’t recognize anyone.” <br/>	I placed food on a plate, eyeing the spread. A few of the dishes looked questionable, but overall it looked good. <br/>	“I think one of them is her,” a girl with a British accent said next to us. <br/>	It wasn’t Allura, but a blonde girl in a deep red dress. She was motioning to a woman with black hair long down her back in a white dress the grazed the floor as she walked across it. <br/>	“Who are you and who is she?” I asked. <br/>	“I’m Sadie Kane, from the Sphixes,” she said, offering her hand. <br/>	Will shook it, “Will Solace, Gods.” <br/>	She smirked, “I know who you are, Will. And you’re Nico di Angelo.” <br/>	I rolled my eyes, “Someone did their homework.” <br/>	“More like my brother did. He’s over there,” she said motioning to a guy with deep brown skin, sipping something from a glass by himself, “And yes, we’re related. We just don’t look similar.” <br/>	“And who’s the lady in the white dress?” <br/>	“That’s Hera,” Sadie replied, “She has to be a judge. Why else would she be here?” <br/>	“She’s Jason and Thalia’s stepmom,” Will said.<br/>	“Huh, then maybe she isn’t a judge.” <br/>	“What teams have you met so far?” I asked. <br/>	“You guys, Hunters, and the Revelutionaries,” Sadie said, :One of the Midwest teams still aren’t down here though.” <br/>	The squeal of a mic inturrupted our conversation. We all looked toards the source, where a woman stood holding a mic. <br/>	“Cheerleaders, coaches, friends and family. Please welcome to the stage our three judges.”  <br/>Three people walked onto the stage, and the crowd clapped and cheered. The first was a pale girl with white blonde hair. Her ice blue eyes scanned the crowd, lips pulled in a straight line. Her dress was sparkly blue, giving her very much reject Elsa vibes. The next was a Native guy with brown skin, high cheekbones and long black hair. He smiled handsomely, his white suit complementing his skin well. The last was a woman with long, thick, brown hair and large brown eyes. She was beautiful, but looked very distant. <br/>“Our first judge is Khoine, dancer, cheerleader, and internet sensation. Next we have Eros, a gold medal gymnast and coverboy. And lastly, we have the beautiful Psyche, Eros’s wife. Please give a round of applause for all our judges.” <br/>We all clapped politely, and after it died down Sadie spoke. <br/>“I’m going to go back over there… See you guys later,” Saide said, leaving in the direction of her brother. <br/>“Let’s go talk to the girls about the judges,” Will said, offering me his arm. <br/>I took it and we walked to the four girls. <br/>“I can’t believe he’s here!” Piper was saying, clapping her hands. <br/>“Who?” Will asked. <br/>“Our half-brother, Eros.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2,097 words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Kayla’s last name is knowles but since she’s Will’s sister I’m making it Solace lol, even tho Kayla Solace sounds so so wrong </p><p>I don’t think I put Eros in this yet, I’m pretty sure that was YCSIMH but… oh well. </p><p>I’m so deep in the VLD fandom it’s impossible for me not to put my beloved lonce in here. </p><p>Nico at the 2nd part: fuck being good i’m a bad bitch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning I woke up, a foggy haze of sunlight shining through the lightly tinted windows. Will was already awake, staring out into the courtyard view, the light glowing around his silhouette. <br/>	“Has anyone ever told you that you look beautiful in the sunlight?” I said, smiling lazily at him. He turned and grinned, and walked to my bed. <br/>	“Yes, my gorgeous boyfriend told me,” Will said, pressing a kiss to my lips. <br/>	I laughed and stood up, “Yesterday was wack.” <br/>	“My favorite part of last night was when Leo spilled punch on Allura’s dress. I don’t think I have ever felt fear for someone else before, let alone from someone who is a 5’4” sophomore.” <br/>	“Not the part where Drew informed us the world famous Eros is their brother?” <br/>	Will shrugged, “I wasn’t that surprised, everyone in that family is somehow rich, famous or both.” <br/>	“That’s fair. We need to steer clear of the Titans,” I said. <br/>	“Avoiding a fight? Who are you and where’d Nico go?” Will teased. <br/>	I rolled my eyes, “You know I’d love to fuck him up and show him that the Gods are not to be messed with, but I don’t desire to be disqualified.” <br/>	Will kissed my temple, “And I thank you for that. Get ready, we have a full day ahead of us. Something tells me this isn’t just going to ride by smoothly.” <br/>****************</p><p>Cheerleading. <br/>I had never given it a second thought. It was something high school girls did to wear little skirts and shake their boobs at the bleachers. It was cartwheels and getting drunk at a football players house. <br/>But now, cheerleading was the only thought. Cheerleading was strength, agility, adrenaline, and more posturing then streetball. When I step out onto the floor my boyfriend, my friends, and my schoolmates become something more. They become my team, my backbone, my armour. They become Gods. We are Gods. <br/>We walk as tall as our ponytails through the gym, our eyes locked straight forward. I give Allura, Lance, Keith, Laviana, and Sadie quick nods in acknowledgement. Maybe after we could be friends, but now they are the competition. No, the enemy- competition implies they’re good enough to step to us.<br/>When we pass the Titans, I see Luke and Will lock eyes, and understandment, possibly a silent respect goes through the two. They are both captains, trying to lead their team to victory. The only difference was we would be the ones flying home with a trophy in our hands, gold medals gleaming on our necks. <br/>	And when it was our turn to take place on the floor, the only sounds I heard were my feet landing on the floor perfectly, my breath shuddering in and out, and the cues of my teammates. I didn’t hear the roar of the crowd yelling for us, yelling because we are the best, and every single fucking person in that gym new it. The only thing I saw was where to go next. The places on the floor, the teammates arms that I needed to jump into. I didn’t see the judges critiquing eyes on us, trying to hide the shock and astonishment. <br/>	No, I didn’t see or hear any of it until after. I only regained my sight and my hearing once Will’s hand slapped against my back, when the crowd roared, when Piper cried, when Khoine said “In first place we have the Gods!” <br/>	When I was no longer femi-Nico, the boy who didn’t know the difference between girls and boys clothes. I only heard and saw when I became a God, when I became Nico di Angelo. No, actually, I always was. I regained my sight and my hearing when the world recognized it. We all didn’t see that coming, except for Will. Will always knew who I was, which is why I would gladly do it all again for him. But for now, we stand on the floor raising our fists high because we are the Gods. </p><p>*******************************Epilogue*********************************</p><p> </p><p>	“Ayyye!” Kayla yelled as Will backflipped off the short wall in front of our school. <br/>Nico rolled my eyes at the siblings, and Kayla’s girlfriend, Drew, laughed and took pictures. When the two announced their dating no one was surprised, except Piper maybe who took that as a chance to say, “You’re still a slut.” <br/>	She was smacked for that. <br/>	Nico’s hair is shorter now, a cute cut that curls under his ears. He;s still short, and his boyfriend is still tall, and the two remain the schools power couple, especially now that Annabeth and Piper are in college. Percy and Jason were never competition for that, they were too annoying. <br/>	Things were quieter without the 7, but Kayla, Drew, Alex, and Lacy made up for it, the 4 of them becoming a very chaotic friend group. <br/>	Will and Nico enjoy each other's company the most, since not only are they dating but they’re best friends. But of course, when the 7 come into town for breaks, the team forms again. <br/>	Nico doesn’t cheer anymore, he prefers to watch Will do his thing, and use that time to do things he loves more, like art. Freshman year is not his year of glory, and not nearly the best thing he will accomplish. Nico will go on to do great things, with Will by his side. <br/>	Lilly shut her book and smiled, “Since I’m unable to finish writing properly, I'm going to end it on this semi- creepy note. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” Lilly snapped the reigns on her sled, and her reindeer took off through the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’d say I’m sorry but that’d be lying. </p><p>Wow, it’s over. It’s really over. If it went on any longer it’d be 2 years of writing. <br/>So uh, thanks for all of the support y’all have given me. This is my first completed Wattpad/Ao3 fanfiction!!!! And there will be more to come!!!! I’m taking a break until June to refresh and mostly because school will be over and also sports will cool down then (hopefully) but in the meantime you should check out You Can Shoot In My Hoop by me. When I come back I might’ve finished YCSIMH but no promises. <br/>Also make sure you vote and follow<br/>If you have any Solangelo, Klance, Lams, Catradora or any other ship you know I ship fanfics that you’re working on, I would love to read and give feedback to you. Or just read. <br/>Aaaad yeah, peace out<br/>- Lillian, Lilly, di Angelo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>